


Grasp on Reality (Rewrite)

by Quirky_Individual



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Confident Midoriya Izuku, God(dess) Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, More Of a Plan Now, Multiple Abilities as part of his Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Individual/pseuds/Quirky_Individual
Summary: "The original Universe was split into two seperate ones running parallel with one another due to a Power hungry man. My world was ruled over by him, destined to repeat a cycle of death and rebirth in his name. That is, until one young man, guided by fate broke free from it's chains and went against the God of that world, taking it's power for himself and liberating the rest of the population. With said power he reshaped the universe to be without the influence of Gods as best he could, but they were needed for stability. From this, more realities were created, each one differing with one constant. The inheritor of the young man's Power, the True Monado. And that brings us to you Midoriya."Or Izuku is the inheritor of godly powers which are capable of, and originally intended to, change the very foundations of reality. But is he too humble to acknowledge their capabilities or just too good to truly abuse them?[A rewrite of my original fic with a bit more of a plan this time.]





	1. Déjà vu (Once More)

Déjà vu, the feeling that you’ve already experienced a situation before. Every thought, every feeling, every little twitch of the muscles in your body making you feel like the moment you’re currently living in has been repeated before. It’s a strange feeling. Off Putting. A feeling that can put you on edge for what’s to come, especially when you can’t remember what comes next.

Izuku woke with a start, landing face down onto the floor of his bedroom followed shortly by his pillow.

  
“Izuku? IZUKU! Are you ok dear?” his mother said as she ran into his room to help him, a worried tone evident in her voice.

Izuku simply replied with a tired and slightly pained groan before pulling himself up off of the floor, “I’m fine mum, just rolled off of the bed like a dummy.” He shot her a smile in the hopes that she would be reassured of his safety, even though all it really did was show how clearly dazed he still was from him fall.

“Alright Izuku,” Inko said with a sigh, still visibly worrying for her son, “You’re up a bit early but at this point you may as well get ready for school yes?”

  
Izuku nodded before pulling himself up to get started on his morning routine, noting a dull pain in his wrist, _ ‘Not the best way to begin the morning of my last year in middle school, must have landed on it… hopefully it won’t be as bad as last year what with everyone focusing on preparing for exams.” _ he thought.   
  
Izuku made his way out of his bedroom and into the living room, his breakfast being placed on the table as he sat down. As he ate, his mind wandered, trying to remember what he was dreaming of and why it caused him to wake up the way it did. He gave up shortly after he began, in part because he kept coming up with nothing but an odd feeling, like a knot in his throat, but mostly because he noticed the time.   
  
“Bye mum! I’m heading out now!” He shouted as he left the house. Even though he’d woken up earlier, he’d wasted so much time thinking back on the dream that he was leaving at the same time he would have usually left. He walked out onto the path he usually takes to get to his school, following the road towards the train station in an attempt to see some early morning villain apprehension if he was lucky but as he walked, he noted that the action felt off… a sense of strange familiarity taking root in his mind. It shouldn’t have raised any sort of flags as this was the same path he’s taken everyday for the past 2 years but something about the feeling struck him as odd however he couldn’t really put his finger on what it was.   
  
_ ‘Strange…’ _ he thought to himself as he continued walking, ignoring the feeling as best he could. 

He took his eyes off of the ground and looked up as he was entering a more busy area near the train station when he froze. Blinking quickly as he stared into the crowd of people in front of him, _ ‘What the hell!?’ _ he focused on each individual as little blue… _ things _ radiated off of them. They looked like large specks of blue glowing dust or something, quickly dissolving into nothingness after they left the person they were once attached to. Izuku had no idea what he was seeing but maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him so he closed them and rubbed them a bit with his hands in an attempt to either get them to focus properly or get some kind of answer to his question.

He opened his eyes to find that whatever he had seen was gone, as if it hadn’t occurred. “Ugh, I’m probably still just half asleep. Or I hit my head when I fe- WAIT!” he shouted, swinging his bag off of his shoulders and reaching inside for his notebook when he stopped, “Why the heck did I do that? I thought I saw something hap-” He was cut off by the sudden sounds of screaming, crashing and other audible signs of destruction being heard from the direction of the train station. Izuku followed the crowd that was forming and looked over to the station when he caught it, a monstrously tall man with a strangely shaped head and brown dreadlocks had become the size of a house and was currently on top of the train tracks. “A Villain eh? It’s way too early for this but I may as well get some notes on whichever hero intervenes.” he said as he finished his previous action of retrieving his notebook while brushing off the feeling he had before the villain attack began.

“Turning into a monster? What a crazy quirk! What’d he even do?” a man asked.

“He was caught stealing a purse and started this rampage when he was cornered.” replied a woman nearby.

Another man butted in and asked,“So there’s a hero nearby?” but before they could get a reply, the No. 7 Pro Hero: Kamui Woods appeared, seemingly having been chasing down the villain and finally catching up to him. He started saying something to the villain but from where he stood, Izuku couldn’t make it out. What he did pick up on was the Heros’ body language as he prepared to unleash one of his Ultimate Moves. “Here it comes!” exclaimed the greenette, “ Preemptive Bindin-”

“CANYON CANNON!” Another voice shouted, interrupting Izuku yet again. This one was much louder, and it was pretty hard to miss the person it belonged to as another gigantification user appeared, drop kicking the villain. “Today’s my debut! Pleased to meet you all! You can call me Mt. Lady!”

“A HERO DEBUT!” Izuku shouted enthusiastically as he flicked quickly through the pages of his notebook in search of a fresh one. Once he found one, he got to work sketching out her features roughly and writing down some quick notes on her quirk, “Gigantification quirk. It’s a common and quite PowerfulQuirkButCouldTheThreatOfPublicDestructionAndIt’sConsequencesForAHeroPossiblyLimitIt’sUses?” he mumbled out loud, causing a mixture of fear, confusion and awe in a few people around him as he started writing down specific details about the personality of the new Hero and continuing his already delayed walk to school.

* * *

School was eventful for Izuku. Unfortunately for him though, it seemed that he was going to be stuck living through the same hell he’d been in since he was 4. As it was the first day of their final year, the teacher had talked to the class about their future aspirations and given out forms for them to fill out deciding what they wanted to do. Unluckily for him, the teacher decided that when talking about his students decisions, he would also mention Midoriyas’ aspiration to go to UA’s hero course… regardless of him being quirkless… this of course led his entire class to laugh at him and his dream as well as causing his childhood friend turned bully Katsuki Bakugou to flip out at him, which in turn meant that he was confronted after class by him, leading him here. Outside the school by the pond. Holding his notebook, now with added burns from the blonde boys’ quirk and dripping water from the aforementioned pond. His bully had left him one last message before leaving the greenette alone in the classroom though. _ “If you want a quirk so badly then how ‘bout you take a swan dive off of the school roof and pray for one before you hit the ground? Maybe you’ll get one in your next life! Well… if God decides that a worthless Deku like you deserves another chance!”  
_

Izuku had brushed it off without even considering it, “Can’t be a hero if i’m dead… plus he’s right, what God would even think of giving someone like me another chance?” His head hurt a little bit after saying that, a faint whirring, as well as what may have been an even fainter voice rung in his head. He brushed it off and kept on his way home.

“Oh well. At least he didn’t assault me today, I might be able to get back home without any injuries!”  
  
Unfortunately for him, as these things often go, fate had a different plan in store. Before Izuku could understand this, something grabbed him and forced its way over and into his mouth. It was slimy, thick, disgusting and making its way down his throat fast.

“Don’t worry kid, just hijacking your body is all.” Izuku heard someone or something say in a voice that already uncomfortably resembled wet squelching but was also incredibly muffled as whatever was attacking him overtook his ears and slowly the rest of his body.

As his mind slipped into unconsciousness and his body was pulled away from his control, his vision became filled with the same blue specks that had appeared earlier in the day, overwhelming his senses. A faint “I am here.” was barely audible to him but it was too late.

* * *

In the darkness that had consumed him immediately afterwards, a voice was heard.  
  
“Hmm, so the wielder of this universes True Monado finally awakens. I hope it’s powers are utilised in a way akin to the way Shulk made use of them.”

* * *

Déjà vu, the feeling that you’ve already experienced a situation before. Every thought, every feeling, every little twitch of the muscles in your body making you feel like the moment you’re currently living in has been repeated before. It’s a strange feeling. Off Putting. A feeling that can put you on edge for what’s to come, especially when you can’t remember what comes next.

Izuku woke with a start, landing face down onto the floor of his bedroom followed shortly by his pillow.

  
“Izuku? IZUKU! Are you ok dear?” his mother said as she ran into his room to help him, a worried tone evident in her voice.

Izuku simply replied with a tired and slightly pained groan before pulling himself up off of the floor, “I’m fine mum, just rolled off of the beeeeeeeeeeeeee-” Izuku froze, droning on and on as he felt the same familiarity as he had done before, the dream so much clearer in his mind. _ ‘WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?’ _


	2. Redux

“-eeeed.” Izuku snapped out of his trance, his mind racing in an attempt to comprehend what that dream, if that was what it was, had been. It felt so real; his actions throughout the day, the way everyone acted around him at school, the slime villain—oh God. He could still feel the way it had latched onto him—much too squishy to actually hold on, but somehow, it stayed on—the way it had forced itself down his throat, the smell, the taste. Just thinking about it made him want to throw up, but he just couldn’t tear his mind away from the memory. The only reason he was able to suppress the growing urge was that his poor mother was right there in front of him, right where he’d end up throwing up whatever was still in his stomach from last night.  
  
_ ‘Ok, so that dream felt way too real… I’m wondering what the hell’s going on right now.’ _He tried to get up, cutting off his mother’s muttering about how Izuku should be more careful. As he did so, his wrist throbbed.. It felt familiar in an odd way, but he ignored it as it seemed unimportant at that 

moment. He managed to stand up, although he was feeling a bit faint from both the fall and the dream’s conclusion.

“-ay, as well get ready for school, yes?”

He managed to catch the tail end of what his mother was saying but deep down he felt he knew what she had been saying the entire time. He simply nodded and went through his morning routine in preparation for school.

* * *

While eating his breakfast, Izuku tried to remember as much of the dream as possible. _ ‘Well… The last thing I remember, or what I remember most clearly was the villain that—’ _ He shuddered slightly, trying to forget the godawful feeling while he started to leave for his commute to school, internally dropping the subject. _ ‘Kacchan burned my hero notes, but that isn’t a big deal. Oh, but there was that hero debut! I can’t remember the details too well, though.’ _   
  
He continued his walk and tried to remember the scene of the debut that took place in his dream. As he focused, a flash of blue light swallowed his vision and he was suddenly back at the incident in question.

  
[A monstrously tall man with a strangely shaped head and brown dreadlocks was standing on the train tracks. A large crowd had formed or appeared around him and he swore he was a bit farther down the road from where he was a second ago. Kamui Woods had appeared and was about to unleash his binding attack when the hero debut occurred.]   
  
Another flash of blue, and he was back to where he was previously. The greenhead heard a crash and some screaming, but ignored them. “MT. LADY! THAT WAS HER NAME!” He exclaimed, suddenly remembering the hero’s name and realizing what was happening around him. The train station, the Gigantification villain, the crowds around him—it was happening _ right now _ . He quickly ran into the crowd and instinctively reached into his bag, pulling out his notebook which, he realized, was still completely intact. 

* * *

Unbeknownst to Izuku, in a nearby alleyway, a slender woman with waist length blonde hair had heard his exclamation. _ ‘The fuck? How’d the kid know that name?’ _ she thought, deciding not to follow the kid to ask him and instead put on a purple mask. “Weirdness aside. This is it. The moment I’ve been training for, the debut of Mt. Lady!” she said, psyching herself up for the fight ahead and completely pushing the green-haired kid out of her mind.”

* * *

“Turning into a monster? What a crazy quirk What’d he even do?” a man asked.

“He was caught stealing a purse and started this rampage when he was cornered,” replied a woman nearby.

“So there’s a hero nearby?” asked another man, but before they could reply, the Number Seven Pro Hero Kamui Woods appeared.

Izuku’s eyes widened at the scene unfolding before him, though this time it wasn’t entirely out of awe at witnessing a fight involving a top ten hero, the bystanders following what he had seen during his… whatever the hell just happened as if they had some sort of script. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain rang inside his head. He clutched it, his vision filling with the same blue specks he’d seen in his dream. Now that he was noticing them, even through the pain he was feeling, he noticed just how many there were and the fact that they were radiating off of everyone and everything.   
  
As he continued to focus on them, they seemed to form shapes, the shapes of the people and the objects that they came off of. He looked at a woman and the shapes became more compact, making a clearer version of her form. The blue copy of the woman turned around and made its way out of the crowd, followed by the woman herself a second or so later.   
  
A little boy nearby was clutching a balloon, and his copy doing the same thing when suddenly a blue copy of the balloon floated off, soon followed by the real thing.

Whatever these blue things were, there was one thing Izuku knew about them, and that was that whatever they were, they were showing him everyone’s movements just before they occured, like some precognitive afterimage… preimage? Whatever they were, the pain it caused him by having so many of them in front of his eyes was getting intense, too intense to handle at this point.  
  
He looked around quickly, though the fast movement just served to worsen his headache. He spotted a bench nearby and fought through the crowd towards it. _ ‘FUCK! Ok. Ok. Breathe Izuku. Damn it! It’s so damn painful!” _ He clutched his head tighter as the pain just kept increasing. No one seemed to notice him as he finally arrived at the bench. “Ok, so whatever the hell that dream was, it’s slowly unravelling around me. And I remember it, those blue… whatevers were there, this happened on a much smaller scale. So how the hell did I deal with it?” he murmured through clenched teeth, trying to keep himself sane and not scream out in pain. He unconsciously clenched his eyes, as the pain was just too much. He rubbed them and attempted to will away whatever was happening to him. With his eyes closed and his head still in pain, he made an attempt at clearing his mind, _ ‘Just stop… I want it all to stop.’ _ he thought. 

In that instant, everything felt like it came to a screeching halt. Whatever he’d done caused the borderline migraine he was having to turn into a simple headache, an equally unwanted feeling, but at least it was manageable. He let out a breath he had been holding in, breathing deeply to replenish the oxygen in his system as well as calm his nerves while still keeping his eyes closed for fear of re-triggering the headache.

He sat there for what felt like forever as the background noise created by the fight and the crowd watching it died down and was replaced with the sounds of sirens, signalling the arrival of the police to the scene. At this point, he decided to try and open his eyes, regardless of what would happen.

  
One eye open.

Fine.

Second eye open.

Also fine.

“Good,” he whispered to himself. He got to his feet and scanned around the area again, noticing that the crowd had mostly dispersed, but didn’t want to focus too much in case it happened again. “No more blue things, also good… I don’t have any idea what just happened though.” He decided to continue his journey to school instead of just going home, slower than he would’ve usually done as he still felt weak.

As he approached the school gates, a thought hit him. “Wait a minute… No, it couldn’t be… My Quirk?” Izuku stopped in his tracks, processing the thought that whatever was happening to him was his Quirk. He burst into laughter, causing the other students present to give him confused looks. “HA! Oh god, Izuku this is it! You’ve lost it!” He slowed down again, almost losing his balance from laughing so hard.  
  
_ ‘It couldn’t be my Quirk. I’m clearly still tired. It’s been ten years since I was diagnosed as Quirkless. The odds of getting one at the age of four when you’ve been diagnosed as such is small anyway, but it has happened before. But ten years later? It’s unheard of.’ _His laughter subsided and he silently made his way to his classroom.

* * *

School was eventful for Izuku, but throughout the course of the day, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that everything happening around him was all incredibly familiar and that that damn dream had something to do with it.

Just like the dream, his teacher had called him out for wanting to apply for UA, the class laughed at him, Kacchan confronted him in class then burned his book and… said unsavoury things to him. Just like the dream.

Izuku knew that he needed to tell someone about what was happening to him. His mother was the best option. She’d believe him. He’d go home and tell her and this would all get sorted out. Yeah.

Izuku felt a sinking feeling deep in his stomach as the ending of the dream came rushing back to him. There was something he’d forgotten about, a tiny detail that was rearing its ugly head at him as that sinking feeling got stronger and stronger.

He scanned his surroundings and his heart sank as he realized where he was. This was it; He was back at the same location he was when he was attacked. It was going to happen all over again and there was nothing he could do about it.

Blue flashed in front of his eyes yet again, this time accompanied by a faint whirring sound in his head.  
  
Over the whirring sound, Izuku heard a smooth voice begin to speak. “It would appear that the power to tip the scales in your favour has awakened to you, Izuku.” The voice was faint, but it was definitely there. “The passage of fate can be altered at your whim. Let us see how you utilize this power.”

“Who the hell said that!?” Izuku called out, but there was no response. This left him able to finally take in what he was seeing around him. It was… him. He could see himself from an outside perspective.   
  
[He looked down at his own body and at the one directly in front of him as it slowly continued forward, unaware of what was to come.

He tore his eyes from the mirror image of himself and turned around, just in time to see it. Time seemed to regain its usual speed, but Izuku was still having this vision. It was him, a copy of himself, and the Villain in all its puke-green, horrific glory.

He watched as it left a manhole silently and snuck up behind his copy and, with its right arm—whether he could even call the strange tentacle like appendage an arm—wrapped around his copy and reached down his throat. Seeing it from the outside threatened to make him throw up, he knew that once that happened again it was game over, no way out. Finished. He was still dumbfounded at whatever this even was. He had been having flashes of the future all day, recalling memories that never happened, or at least had yet to happen. He had seen people’s actions before they had done them and now here he was, with who knows how little time left to formulate a plan, but he had accepted that it was real.  
  
A booming voice sounded out above his copies muffled screams, dragging him out of his planning as his head snapped up. **“I AM HERE”. **All Might. The Number One Hero was standing in front of his copy, but it was too late. He’d already succumbed to the attack. He felt something slip away inside of him and he realised that whatever this vision was it was fading fast, and in those final moments of calm and clarity he knew what he had to do: Survive until All Might arrived.]

The veil of blue lifted from over his eyes and time resumed. This time, he was a bit closer to where his copy was standing in the vision. It seemed that he did in fact continue to move while in the vision albeit not in real time. Thankfully, he had about a minute before the villain appeared. He internally cursed the fact that he couldn’t keep the vision up so that he could plan some more, but he had a general idea of what to do.

_ ‘Ok Izuku, you know what’s about to happen, granted you don’t know HOW you know, you just do.” _ He sped up slightly, just enough that he’d arrive at the location slightly faster than he originally would have, but not any faster. Something told him that the fight was inevitable and if he ran faster, the villain would notice and that would change the future against him. _ ‘The villain seemed to have noticed me earlier. If I just break out into a sprint, the fight will change and I have no idea if another vision will be triggered. I already have a very risky plan as is, I don’t want to lessen my chances of survival. Well, here goes nothing,” _ he thought, reaching the manhole.  
  
He breathed in and lunged forward, clearing the manhole and turning to face it. As expected, the villain, who had just begun slowly rising out of it, noticed that he’d missed his mark and opted to burst out of the sewer system and attack directly. As he finished turning around, he caught a glimpse of the villain’s shocked face. _ ‘Perfect!’ _ thought the green-haired boy, _ ‘This may have bought me enough time to try this.’ _ He began to focus, trying to see what would happen next. _ ‘Come on, anything! Please just work!’ _ He heard the same whirring sound as before and the blue light washed over his vision once again, his still-open eyes glowing the same colour outside of the vision.

[The villain looked shaken, surprised at missing his initial attack, but quickly recovered, shooting out its left tentacle in a straight lunge while his right one swept low, clearly trying to trip Izuku up as he retreated. **_‘_**_It’s clearly trying to cover my options. It thinks I’ll mess up and dodge left, leading me straight into the low sweep. However, if I act in a way he won’t expect, then he’ll be the one to mess up!_**_’ _**Izuku thought. As he formulated a plan, the vision changed slightly, **_‘_**_Oh yes, this’ll work.’_ The blue flickered and he felt it pull away like last time.]

The villain looked shaken, surprised at missing his initial attack but quickly recovered, shooting out its left tentacle in a straight lunge while his right one swept low. As they approached him, Izuku burst into a full sprint towards the villain, the unexpected move causing both attacks to fly past him, allowing the greenette to make it to a nearby alleyway.  
  
_ ‘Made it!’ _ Izuku thought, his head starting to hurt a bit again. _ ‘I managed to see up until this point, but nothing more, and it seems too risky to force another vision if my head’s hurting.’ _ He looked up, expecting to see some sort of shocked expression on the villain’s head like the first time he had dodged. Instead, he was greeted by a smile plastered on the sentient goop’s face.   
  
“Impressive moves, boy!” it snarled loudly, a mixture of anger at being defied twice in a row as well as something akin to joy present in its voice, “Yes, you’ll make a perfect disguise with an agile body like that!” Its mass stretched out suddenly, covering parts of Izuku and slowly making its way up his body.

“DAMN IT!” Izuku shouted, clawing away at the slime in an attempt to rip it off of him, although all this did was spread it quicker up his arms, _ ‘I thought I’d made it! I thought I avoided repeating this fate!’ _ “HELP!” he shouted. If All Might was coming, then maybe hearing someone call for help would cause him to arrive quicker.

The slime managed to cover his neck, but in a last ditch effort, Izuku held his breath and covered his mouth and nose. He closed his eyes and prayed that his plan would work.

He heard a metallic CLANK and concrete being broken, and his body was forcefully shifted around, signifying that the slime villain had turned to face in a different direction when he heard the sound of salvation. **“I AM HERE!”** Izuku would have smiled if the slime around his mouth permitted it when suddenly he felt a hand grab hold of his arm in the goop and an immense amount of wind force the villain off him, splattering it against a wall.

Izuku had done it, he’d changed his fate. He was alive! He felt slightly lightheaded and had just a moment to realize that before darkness enfolded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, back with another update!
> 
> Chapter 2 of the rewrite. There are a few changes present here; more info, some more details, a hopefully better explaination of the pre/afterimages and some better formatting which I hope works well!
> 
> Izuku's first fight with the slime villain was originally in Chapter 3, however I think that although it sacrifices a cliffhanger (albeit one that we all know the outcome of at this point.) It makes the fact that this was so quickly after the last vision more known.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!


	3. Changing Fate Once More

Izuku shifted slightly against the floor, feeling a continuous stream of light pats against his face. **“Hey, HEY KID!” ** A voice called out to him. Wait, that wasn’t just any voice. He slowly started to wake back up, but the moment his eyes opened and spotted the hero stood in front of him, he started shaking with excitement. **“Thank goodness.” ** the Number One Hero let out a sigh of relief. **“Thought I’d lost you there, Young…?” **   
  
Izuku shifted into a sitting position. His excitement took hold of him now that he was out of harm’s way, so it took him a few seconds to piece together that All Might was asking him for his name. “Agh! U-Uhm Midoriya. M-my name is I-Izuku Midoriya, sir. T-thankYouF-forSavingMe!” he managed to stutter out. He gasped suddenly and crawled over to his backpack, pulling out his hero notebook and flicking through to find one of his latest pages on All Might, “W-wait! Please can you s-sign her—AGH! YOU ALREADY DID!” He shot up to his feet and began bowing, muttering his thanks.   
  
All Might simply laughed at the reaction as he walked over to the manhole cover, now embedded in the wall, to pick up a bottle perched on top of it. **“Well, Young Midoriya, I apologize for getting you caught up in my heroing! You did well fighting off that villain; you must have a pretty good Quirk! Now then, a hero fights not only villains, but time as well.” ** The American-themed hero crouched down and waved at Izuku. **“And my time is just about up.”**

“WAIT! I DON-” called the greenhead, but he was too slow as All Might had already jumped which let loose a large amount of wind, kicking up some dust and forcing Izuku to shield his eyes. “Damn, I never got to ask him if it was possible to be a hero without a Quirk.” He paused, thinking back to the events he’d been going through all day. “Well, not that it matters now, I guess, considering…” His eyes lit up with excitement once more, a familiar wetness making itself known as he began to tear up. He wanted to run home as fast as possible, test out what exactly his Quirk could do! _ ‘My Quirk…’ _ he thought, the mere thought of finally being able to say that causing his tears to increase. _ ‘There’s so much to figure out! What can I do? The hell are those specks? It’s gotta be an emitter. Are there any other effects? Physical changes? I NEED TO COME UP WITH A NAME! What am I gonna call it? I guess mum can he—I GOTTA TELL MUM!’ _ His thoughts racing, he picked up the pace when he felt his phone vibrate.

**Mum**

**\- I’m going to be home late today, something came**

** at work that needs to be sorted out quickly.**

**-There’s some leftovers in the fridge, it’s your favourite!** **  
** **\- Love you!** **  
  
**

**\- Thnx for lettin me know mum! Dont worry bout it**

**\- Love you too!**

Today 

**-Izuku? You ok?**

**-You haven’t texted me yet and I’m starting** **  
** ** to get worried.** **  
** **  
  
**

**\- Yes im fine mum, ill tell u more later**

**-Oh thank God! Are you on your way back then?** **  
** **-If you’re still near town could you grab some things?** **  
** ** I realised that there were a few things we should buy** **  
** ** but I think that by the time I finish up tonight the shops** **  
** ** will be closed.**

**\- Sure thing! Another late night then?**

**-Thank you Zuku! Sadly so.** **  
** **-I’ll quickly send you the list but then I have** **  
** ** to get back to work. Love you!** **  
** **  
  
**

**\- Love you too mum!**

  


His phone pinged one last time, revealing the list of items his mum wanted him to buy. Thankfully, it wasn’t much, and Izuku knew he’d have enough money for them as this had happened a few times before, so he had begun taking some extra money with him to school, just in case. Keeping up the same pace as before, he ran into town towards a supermarket.

* * *

As Izuku approached the shop where he usually picked up food and other items his mother often asked him to buy, the sound of an explosion rang out over the buildings, followed by another, and another. The sound was accompanied by panicked screams and the smell of something burning He followed the noise down the street and saw the telltale glow and flickering of fire outlining the large crowd forming behind Pro Hero Backdraft, who was manipulating a stream of water to contain the fire. Looking around some more, he noticed another hero, Death Arms, shouting something away from the civilians. Following the direction that the hero was looking, Izuku spotted Kamui Woods closer to the flames while still keeping his distance. Sadly, he was at a disadvantage with this much fire. Izuku’s eyes finally located the villain that had seemingly caused this situation.

For the second time today, his heart sank.

“N-No, It can’t be…” He said. The villain that was attacking was the very same sludge villain that had attacked him, “But how? All Might caught him! And more importantly…” Izuku noticed he had someone engulfed in his mass, just as he had done with him. As the villain turned around, Izuku’s heart sank further. “He has Kacchan. And the heroes can’t do anything!”  
  
Kacchan looked into the crowd and made eye contact with Izuku, and a new energy overcame the greenhead as he saw the look in his friend’s eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore; he ran past the heroes and towards the villain. Towards Kacchan.

“Kid, WAIT!” Death Arms shouted, reaching forward in an attempt to grab hold of Izuku, but he was barely out of reach.  
  
“You again? Sorry, kid, but you had your chance!” The villain shouted at Izuku, who began to focus. As the villain talked, the blue specks started to come off of him, forming its precognitive image and Izuku formulated a plan. “This meat suit’s Quirk is a _ BLAST! _ I’m not gonna let a runt like you keep me from it!” The pre-image shifted, which Izuku interpreted as a potential attack so he pulled off his bag and flung it at the Villains eye.   
  
“ARGH!” It shouted in pain, and some of the slime covering Kacchan receded and formed a tentacle which it used to grasp at the eye. Izuku took the chance to try and dig the blond boy out with his hands.

“Pfft!” Kacchan spat out some of the sludge, “THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN’, DEKU! YOU’RE GONNA GET KILLED!” he shouted. His tone was the same hateful tone as always, but his eyes betrayed how scared he truly was, possibly for both his and Izuku’s safety.

The greenhead looked up and said with a smile, “You looked like you needed help, I couldn’t just stand there and watch!” He continued to pull on the sludge, internally cursing how hard it was to pull away. He could hear the whirring sound that was slowly becoming familiar to him and the blue specks he had seen coming off of everything ceased to exist. Instead, his body became completely covered in them, forming an aura as they slowly went from a dark blue to violet. _ ‘Is this a new ability? But I didn’t do anything! I wouldn’t know what to do to activate it!’ _ he thought as his eyes went back up to look at Kacchan. The explosive teen wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were focused elsewhere, further behind Izuku.

“Ignore the villain, Midoriya,” a voice said. He couldn’t put a face alongside the voice, but he recognized it.  
  
_ ‘The voice from earlier! When I had that vision before the villain attacked me!’ _

“Just pull Bakugou out and leave the rest to me,” continued the voice.  
  
Without wasting any more time, Izuku did as instructed and grabbed Kacchan’s arm and pulled, and the blond boy slid out of the sludge with ease, _ ‘I-Its like I’m stronger!’ _ He thought, but was quickly cut off by the villain, who had recovered from the attack.

“You brat!” It shouted, shooting out a tentacle towards the two children. Izuku shut his eyes, expecting to feel the attack connect, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes. In front of him, a silver-haired man was standing with his arms out in front of his body and what looked like a shield made of light covering him and, by extension, Izuku and Kacchan. His gaze wandered a bit more and landed on the sword held on his back. It was a large, red weapon, seemingly made of metal, with many accents that glowed a light blue. It didn’t look like it could actually cut, though, as there was no real blade, but the strangest thing that he noticed was the large glass circle just above the hilt. It was an odd thing for a sword, and Izuku couldn’t think of any viable use for it as the fight continued.

The silver-haired man made a flicking motion with his hands and the tentacle was sent flying back, the shield of light dissolving shortly afterwards. “Bastard! First the green-haired brat gets in between me and my getaway vehicle, then you butt in?" Shouted the villain. 

The silver-haired man ignored the villain’s words and reached for his sword, _ ‘Wait, without a blade, how is he going to attack?’ _ Izuku thought. His question was quickly answered as the man pulled the sword out of its sheath. It seemed to come to life as the blue lights shone brighter, seemingly being charged with energy, and the body of the sword opened up, ejecting a blade of blue light. He could hear the same whirring sound he’d been hearing whenever his Quirk activated, and his eyes fell back onto the glass circle. The blue energy from the blade seemed to be feeding into the glass centrepiece, circling it rapidly and changing colour to black that faded into a dark purple. It all came together and a symbol appeared, “Be still, Monado JAIL!” shouted the silver-haired man. The blade of light changed colour, becoming the same shade of black and purple that the symbol within the glass centre had become, and the man swung the sword at the villain, who suddenly ceased all movement, dropping to the floor.

The villain seemed incapable of moving, and if Izuku had any doubts regarding this fact, he ignored them when he saw the blade close itself up and the man put it back into place. He turned towards the two shocked kids and held out a hand for Izuku, who grabbed it and was hoisted up. 

“T-thank you.” Izuku managed to say.

“You are welcome, Izuku Midoriya,” he leaned in and whispered in the greenhead’s ear, “We shall talk at a later date. I have already intervened here more than I should have.” The man took a few steps towards the heroes and shouted, “This villain won’t remain in such a state for long! I suggest detaining him before he recovers.”

“HEY! WHO EVEN ARE YOU?” shouted Death Arms, who was slowly approaching at this point. “If you’re a hero, then I don’t recognize you. And if you’re unlicensed, then I’m going to have to keep you for questioning and possibly detain you for illegal Quirk usage.”

The man ignored him and reached a hand towards his back, placing it onto the hilt of the sword. In turn, the weapon powered up again, without the blade popping out, and the blue that was present in the glass piece darkened, forming another symbol. The blue particles spread up across the man and he shifted his stance. “OI! WHAT’RE YOU PLANNING?” shouted the hero once more, but the man ran off at a faster speed than should be possible for anyone unless they had a speed-enhancing Quirk.

Just like that, Izuku was left alone to face the consequences of his meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Another chapter so soon? Yea, had nothing else to do tbh so I thought I'd continue writing.
> 
> This chapters was basically just the second sludge villain fight though, however it shows off a new character! One of few characters from Xenoblade that will be interacting with the MHA universe! 
> 
> Something to note, as with the original story, the Monado and Monado artswill work differently here than in the games. Here we see the visions (Plus the pre-image that I took from Xenoblade 2's Foresight seen in some cutscenes and meshed it with the "ether particles' movements can be predicted" from Xenoblade 1), Monado Enchant (The violet aura) which has been reworked in functionality due to lack of Mechon, Monado Jail, which is actually from Xenoblade 2 and not used by the main protagonist but I'll be reworking this into the story later, and finally Monado speed which was the dark blue light at the end!
> 
> It was fun to write out and I hope y'all enjoyed it!


	4. The Truth Of The Universe... Mostly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna put this here that...
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR STUFF THAT LEADS INTO BOTH XENOBLADE 1 & 2 AS IT NEEDS TO EXPLAIN THE ORIGIN OF THEIR UNIVERSES.
> 
> Most of it is in the section that is marked with [ ] so ya can skip it is you've not played them. After that is kinda spoilery for Xenoblade 1's story but doesn't go into any real depth.
> 
> Basic non-spoilery rundown for the Vision in the [ ] is that in this fic, the MHA universe is based off of and directly comes from the Xenoblade 1 universe. Hope you enjoy!

“Ugh I understand why they did it but did the heroes have to keep me behind for that long?” Izuku sighed as he slowly walked back home, “And I couldn’t even pick up the stuff mum asked me to! Though I don’t blame the owners for deciding to close up early, thing is I can’t afford all this stuff elsewhere.” He hung his head in defeat and continued home, his thoughts wandering back to the development of his Quirk and the appearance of the mysterious man that saved both him and Kacchan. He was beginning to accept that whatever his own power was it was an odd one, weird particles coming off of people showing him their next moves as well as random flashes of the future that had interrupted him throughout the day, each event playing out exactly as the visions had shown him, though the biggest oddity occurred once the silver haired man came into the picture.   
  
He came out of nowhere and the sword he wielded was a technical marvel, though Izuku suspected it may have been a part of the mans’ Quirk simply due to the way the blade of light behaved alongside the abilities he exhibited when wielding it. Speaking of abilities, Izuku thought back to what occurred when the man appeared. The blue specks seemingly melted and became a purple aura around Izuku that improved his strength. Was that a part of the mans’ Quirk? When he told Izuku to pull Kacchan out of the villains body he seemed to acknowledge the aura and increased strength. But it couldn’t have been his Quirk, the aura was made up of the very same specks that Izuku had been seeing and controlling all day and more importantly, Izuku heard that whirring noise. The same one that preceded his visions…  _ ‘The same noise that could be heard when the man used his sword!’  _ he thought, pieces clicking together.  _ ‘This is all too much for me right now. Why would I be hearing that noise when using my Quirk AND when the man used the sword? I’ll have to remember to ask him about it, he did say we’d meet again though I don’t know when that’ll be.’  _

Izuku continued walking and rounded a corner, finally approaching his apartment building. After finally making it up the stairs he entered his house and immediately went to have a shower to try and relax as well as wash off any remaining sludge from the monster. After getting changed into a comfier set of clothes, he set to work cooking something to eat. “Seems that mum didn’t make anything that could be easily re-heated huh?” he sighed, “Looks like it’s instant ramen for me.” He found a packet and started heating up some water when the doorbell rang. “Who could that be?” he looked at the clock mounted on a wall and noticed that it was still too early for his mum to be returning since she had to stay until later.  
  
He made his way to the door and checked through the peephole, reeling back in surprise at who was standing there, “HIM?” He quickly unlocked the door.  
  
“Good evening Izuku Midoriya.” greeted the man on the other side.  
  
“You’re the man from earlier!” replied the green-head.  
  
The man chuckled lightly, “Yes I am, I did say that we’d meet at a later date did I not?”  


“True. But why are you here now? How did you find me? And why did you want to talk to me specifically?” Izuku asked.   
  
“Well Midoriya, the main reason for me searching for you and the explanation may be a bit long. May I come in?”  
  
Izuku eyed the man with suspicion, “S-sure, one thing though. How do you know my name?”  
  
The man stared intensely into Izuku’s eyes and soon his eyes glowed a bright blue and Izuku felt a familiar warmth in his chest react to the change before they returned back to their natural silver colour. “You could say I have abilities similar to your own, however I’d be more inclined to say that we are linked because of your abilities. As such I was able to find you as well as know your name.”  
  
Izuku was shocked and a bit confused, “S-similar? And l-linked because of my Quirk? But how would you even know about it? I just developed it today!” He replied.  
The mans face shifted and his lips curled upwards to form a slight smile, though overall his expression was still quite stoic. “Ah! Quirks! That’s what those abilities are called in this timeline.”  
  
That statement confused Izuku even more but before he could ask anything, the man continued. “Well to answer your question, by the rules of your timeline and more specifically by how it has developed alongside Quirks, you should have awakened them by the age of four and had about 10 years to develop them correct?” Izuku nodded slightly before the man continued, “Well technically your ‘Quirk’ isn’t really a Quirk and you’ve had these abilities since birth.”  
  
This was too much for Izuku to handle all at once.   
  
He ushered the man in and locked the door, noticing he was still brandishing his sword however he also had a bag with him. He lead the man towards the living room where they both sat down, the man taking out the sword and leaving it leaning against the sofa they were on. “I assume that your explanation for my abilities as you called them has something to do with the ‘Timeline’ you mentioned?”  
  
The man nodded and then spoke once more, “There is quite a bit to explain however you may still ask questions whenever they come up and I will do my best to answer them. Also, before I forget,” he reached down to the bag he was carrying, passing it over to Izuku, “I know that you needed to pick some items up for your mother and weren’t able to do so due to your intervention during the attack so I picked them up for you.”  
  
Izuku looked into the bag and noticed that everything his mother had told him to get was there, “T-thank you but there was no need for you to do this for me though.” He said.  
  
The man chuckled again, “One thing I’ve learned from watching over people is that when one has the power to help others, they don’t need any other reason to do so. I mean… is that not the reason you jumped in to rescue that other child?”  
  
This statement made Izuku stop and think, __ ‘Why did I jump in to rescue Kacchan? The heroes weren’t able to do anything but just how certain was I in my own strength?’  
  
“Moving on from that, I shall begin explaining to you,” continued the man. “My name is Alvis and as I am sure you have begun to piece together from what I have already told you, I am not from this ‘Timeline’.”  
  
“Alvis huh? And you’re correct, that was one of the things I picked up when you were talking earlier. Though it’s a bit hard to believe.” Izuku replied.  
  
“And yet you are willing to consider what I have to say correct?” Alvis asked the greenhead.  
  
Izuku nodded before answering, “Yea, honestly I’m curious about a lot of things. My power and what you have to say about it. It’s hard to think about but I have to admit, when you said that our abilities are connected even though I don’t know how they could be, I did feel some sort of connection between us.” Izuku pointed at the sword that was leaning against his sofa. “Especially when you wielded the sword.”  
  
Alvis’ eyes widened a bit, they did so quickly before going back to being as stoic as he had been since his arrival, “So you’ve already started to resonate with the blade? That’s good, very good. Especially as you only became aware of your abilities today. But we are getting ahead of ourselves now, it shall be explained later.” Izuku nodded in reply, though in his head he was questioning what Alvis meant when he said he was ‘Resonating with it.’  
  
Alvis continued explaining, “To begin to explain your abilities I must first go back and explain some other events. I won’t be able to explain everything in great detail so for now I shall explain the creation of the universe that lead to your ‘Timeline’. Originally, there was one single universe. Nothing too important happened here that is directly relevant to us right now other than one event. An event that caused the creation of a second universe running alongside the original.” Alvis held his hand out in front of Izuku’s face and a blue light overtook them both.  
  
[When Izuku reopened his eyes, he almost fell over in shock. Not only was he no longer in his house, he wasn’t even on earth anymore. He looked around frantically but all he could see was the wide open emptiness of space. Nothing but the stars surrounding him. “Sorry for not informing you of what was about to happen before hand Midoriya.” A voice said.  
  
“Alvis?” Izuku called out into the infinite abyss of lights.  
  
“Right behind you.”  
  
Izuku jumped and actually fell down this time, though funnily enough he seemed to fall onto something solid… even though there was nothing there. “What the hell is happening?” asked the greenhead.   
  
Alvis chuckled, “I apologise again. One of my abilities is showing other people visions. These are usually of the future but memories and past events are also possibilities. Right now, we are about to witness the creation of the second universe after ruin was brought about in the first one.” Alvis reached a hand down to Izuku to assist him in getting back up.  
  
Izuku grabbed the hand in front of him, “W-what do you mean?” he asked. Suddenly, an explosion of light surrounded them. Everything around them moving rapidly. It took a bit of thinking but Izuku finally pieced together what was going on as something resembling a large rock was formed nearby, the water and land masses forming on its surface being the final clue he needed. “Is this the original universe?”  
  
Alvis nodded, “Yes, It’s very much like your own, isn't it?” The planet seemed to continue to grow and change right in front of them as they watched. Izuku looked on and noticed something being built, a beam up into the reaches of space. A station being created at the top.  
  
“What is that thing?” he asked Alvis as he pointed towards it.  
  
“That place Midoriya, is where the end occurred. But so too did the beginning.” The reply confused Izuku more but he decided to just trust Alvis and let it all play out.  
  
More time seemed to pass by in front of them and slowly, signs of conflict began to show. Many aircrafts could be seen flying by, guns firing as well as what seemed to be energy beams. Explosions ringing out every so often as some were shot down. “Let us get closer, the main event is about to begin.” said Alvis, waving his hand again as the two suddenly found themselves in an enclosed space.  
  
Izuku looked around, “Is this…?”  
  
Alvis nodded, “Yes, this is inside the station.” they were in a dark room, not much was in here other than a control panel and a large glowing structure.  
  
The door to the room opened, revealing a man with shoulder length blond hair wearing a lab coat. The man rushed into the room and quickly made his way towards the control panel, seemingly ignoring the presence of both Izuku and Alvis.  
  
__ ‘Makes sense, if this is just a vision of the past then there’s no way to interact with what’s going on I guess.’ Izuku thought.  
  
The man started tapping away at the panel, tapping buttons and muttering about calculations as machinery seemingly interacted with the glowing object in the background.  
  
“What is that thing Alvis?” Izuku asked as he pointed at the object.  
  
“That is called ‘The Conduit’ It was described as a perpetual motion machine, something that should be theoretically impossible and yet it is here. At this point in time in this universe, the people have also begun to understand its potential to create and travel between universes. It is the very reason for the creation of this space station.” replied the silver haired man.  
  
The blond scientist continued typing away, “Let’s begin the experiment.” he said. The door to the room they were in opened up again. This time revealing a grey haired woman who immediately approached the blonde haired man.  
  
“Professor no! The results have not been confirmed!” the woman called as she got closer to the man.  
  
The man scoffed, “Ridiculous! It’s perfectly safe!” He turned to face the woman before continuing, “We will witness the birth of a universe! A miracle that only a god could perform. But today? Today mankind moves one step closer to the divine!”  
  
“Seriously? Do you even fully understand what that thing can do? Are you aware of the possible consequences of doing such a thing?” the woman retorted.  
  
“And the alternative? Galea, we humans are fools! Fools who ravaged the planet, we barely have enough to survive and we may not be able to salvage this situation!” he banged his fist against the side of the panel and causing the woman, Galea to flinch. “The Conduit was a gift. A gift from some divine entity. A gateway that will take us to a new world where we can start over from scratch!”  
  
“Please, Klaus you can’t do this!” she shouted as she grabbed hold of the man. This did nothing to stop him as he simply shrugged her off.  
  
“This is the birth of a new universe.” Klaus turned back around and continued to type away on the panel, ignoring Galea who was telling him to stop. He looked up and pushed one final button. The Conduit shone brightly for a second and Izuku found himself transported back outside, Alvis lowering his hand after having obviously been the one to bring them back out into space.  
  
A beam of light escaped the station, making its way around the planet. The winds on the planet seemed to pick up and the clouds were dragged along the path of the beam. An intense amount of energy could be felt as the planet erupted into a ball of light, before expanding and ensnaring the stars and other planets around both him and Alvis, as well as all the other ones that were visible. Izuku shielded his eyes from the sheer intensity of it.  
  
Once more, he opened them to find he wasn’t in the same place he was in before. Now he found himself standing on water in a vast and empty ocean. “Where are we now? Is this still the first universe?” he asked Alvis who was thankfully still with him.  
  
Alvis shook his head, “No. The fate of that universe has very little impact on the rest of what I need to tell you about. Just know that the man you just saw, Klaus, was split into 2 beings. 1 of which remains in that universe, becoming the god or caretaker of that universe. Rebuilding it as best he could. And when it doesn’t go exactly to plan, he leaves the inhabitants of said universe with the tools needed for survival.”  
  
Izuku nodded in acknowledgement, allowing Alvis to continue his explanation. “This is the second universe, the one created by The Conduit. The other part of Klaus came here alongside that woman, Galea. They become the Gods of this world. A world filled with nothing but an endless ocean.”  
  
As Izuku listened to what Alvis said, he could hear the water below them start to become agitated. This wouldn’t seem strange if not for the fact that since they arrived here, the water had been completely still. He looked at Alvis who simply motioned in front of them where a hand had begun to rise out of the ocean. “I-ITS MASSIVE!” Izuku called as slowly, an entire giant of a body emerged from the waters. This giant had a humanoid shape to it but seemed to be completely made out of rocks and plant life.  
  
A few seconds after the emergence of that giant, another hand came out of the ocean as another giant seemed to form. This one, though still humanoid in shape, seemed to be completely made out of metal. Almost like a giant robot.  
  
“These two titans are both Klaus and Galea.” continued Alvis as he pointed at the rocky titan, “The Bionis,” he said, shifting himself to point at the mechanical titan, “And the Mechonis respectively.” he looked at Izuku who was still staring at the giants in awe and waved a hand in front of the greenheads face to catch his attention. “Upon both these titans, life was created in both of the gods’ image,” A flash of light shone in Izuku’s face and he could see the images of lifeforms that looked exactly like humans and more mechanical variants. “Both gods went by different names in this universe, Instead of calling themselves Klaus and Galea they instead went by Zanza and Meyneth by the inhabitants of their titans. Since the universe was simply an endless ocean, Zanza created a new system so that everything could survive.”   
  
Alvis waved his hand and the two of them were transported onto the Bionis. They found themselves in some sort of marsh at the very end of dusk. As the sun's glow faded and the darkness of night took hold, something strange happened. As the world around them darkened Izuku noticed something while looking around at everything that was present. The marshland and water, the grass on the ground, rocks, trees, everything around them were giving off little glowing specks, specks that looked suspiciously like, “Like the specks I saw from the precognitive figures.” he looked at Alvis who nodded.  
  
“Yes Midoriya, the very same. Let me skip forward a bit and say that your ‘Timeline’ is based off of this universe, and although there are many changes such as you not living on a Titans body, one thing has always been constant. This being that constant. In this universe, there is no sun so Zanza created a new system. Everything, absolutely everything that you see is made out of a particle named Ether. At night, the plants and certain creatures give off ether which comes together to form the sun.”  
  
Izuku was shocked, It was so beautiful. The specks he’d been seeing were apparently the essence of all life, but he still had questions for Alvis. “But wait, I see the ‘Ether’ of everything that I look at and it let's me predict their movements? How is that possible?”  
  
“Everything gives off Ether in very specific amounts and ways. Because of this, the Ether patterns can be calculated, meaning that everything that HAS happened, everything that CAN happen, and everything that WILL happen can be known. Only you have this ability in your timeline though due to some events in this universe.” Alvis replied.  
  
“What is this whole talk about Timelines you keep talking about? And what events are you on about?” Izuku asked, still taking in what he had just been told.  
  
Alvis put a hand up to his chin and remained silent for a bit before replying, “Although important for you to know, I have reached my limit for what I am able to show you. That said, I can at least give you some form of explanation.”  
  
Izuku nodded, getting some answers was better than none at all he supposed.  
  
Alvis waved his hand in front of Izuku’s face once more and they soon found themselves back at the Midoriya household.]  
  
Izuku looked at the clock after blinking a bit and noticed how late it had gotten. When they had begun to talk, it was only about 5 in the afternoon but now? Now it was 9pm.   
  
Alvis sighed before talking once more, “The original Universe was split into two seperate ones running parallel with one another due to Klaus and his actions which were both in pursuit of the survival of the human race as well as a way for him to achieve the power of godhood. My world was ruled over by the part of him that desired power above all, destined to repeat a cycle of death and rebirth in his new name. That is who Zanza was. This continued until one young man, guided by fate broke free from its chains and went against the God of that world, taking the corrupted Gods power for himself and liberating the rest of the population. With said power he reshaped the universe to be without the influence of Gods as best he could, but they were needed for stability. From this, more realities were created, each one differing with one constant. The inheritor of the young man's Power, the True Monado. This brings us to you Midoriya."

Midoriya was surprised to say the least. He had seen the destruction of one universe as well as the creation of another, he had learned about how that universe worked but now his connection was revealed with it all was revealed to him but he could barely believe it. “S-so you’re saying that the man wanted a world with no Gods, but because that wasn’t possible he created inheritors of his power in each universe.” He looked up at the man who nodded, his body language telling the greenhead to continue, “A-and you’re saying that I’m that inheritor?”

“Yes, you are the one who has inherited this title, though much like Shulk, you have a long way to go before actually achieving godhood.” Alvis replied, unphased by the boys nervousness.

“And you mentioned I inherit this universes Monado? But I don’t have anything like it! I-I don’t even know what to look for!” Izuku shouted, causing Alvis to laugh.

“That is one reason I am here Izuku. Due to some… circumstances that I shall keep private for now, I was trusted to look over the other timelines for Shulk. I can also use the Monado and have always had the ability to use the Monado due to my… ‘Bloodline’. I thought you would have pieced it together by now but it would appear that that isn’t the case.” he responded.

Izuku was even more confused now, “What do you mean by that Alvis?”

Alvis continued laughing at the greenhead’s confusion, “Izuku.” he said once he regained his composure, “You said you felt a connection with the blade I wielded. I’ve talked about a weapon that most can use but only one person can truly inherit, therefore?”

Izuku devolved into a fit of muttering in an attempt to put all the pieces together when suddenly his eyes widened and he looked up at Alvis, “Therefore that blade over there is the Monado?”

Alvis smiled at the greenhead’s realisation, “Yes Izuku, your powers are directly linked to this sword which as I have already said, allows you to read the Ether of everything around you. This means you can see everything that HAS happened, everything that CAN happen and everything that WILL happen, allowing you to change it at your discretion through your own actions. However, it also allows you to command the very Ether around you, though I will have to leave you to find out how to do that yourself. This is the Monado’s power, and from now on it is yours to wield.”

* * *

Izuku sat on his bed, exhausted and still confused by the days events. An hour had passed since Alvis decided to leave. The silver haired man had done what he needed to and delivered what needed to be given to Izuku.

_ “I apologise for intruding and taking up so much of your time Midoriya, I shall leave the Monado to you as it has always been yours to wield. The answers I left you with today may seem slightly unsatisfactory but I assure you that I shall find you once more, hopefully you are able to learn to wield the Monado through experimentation.”  _ Was the last thing he said before leaving.

Midoriya glanced at the sword that rested against the side of his bed, “This can’t be though. I’m just… just me! I can’t be the inheritor of a Gods will!” he told himself as he laid down, eventually drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Another new chapter, bit late this time though. Sorry for that! this was kinda hard to write as i had to come up with how i wanted the MHA universe to be linked to the one from Xenoblade. To sum it up, Izuku's universe is directly linked to that of Xenoblade 1 AFTER the game was complete. So In this version of the MHA universe, Ether still makes up everything and Izuku, as the inheritor of the Monado, is able to manipulate it.
> 
> Let me know if it makes sense and if it was a good or bad explaination.
> 
> I've already started working on the next chapter so that might be out soon!


	5. The Inevitable

Izuku’s weekend went by rather quickly but was quite eventful. He woke up relatively early on Saturday after falling asleep the night before and spent most of the day explaining to his mum what had happened after school.

He was able to tell her about his Quirk awakening, the visions he’d had throughout the day and how he had survived his first encounter with the villain. Inko cried throughout most of the explanation, mostly tears of joy though she was still incredibly worried for Izuku’s wellbeing after the attack as she’d heard about the second one. Izuku explained his quirk as ‘Energy Manipulation’ which allowed him to predict people’s movements.   
  
_ “What about that sword dear?” Inko asked him when she calmed down. _

_ “Umm, I don’t really understand it too much to be honest. It materialised after the attack so I think it’s part of my Quirk.” Izuku had told her. He didn’t like lying, especially to his own mother but he didn’t know how to explain Alvis and everything he had been told by him to her. “All I know is that it can help to channel my Quirk.” This on the other hand was true if Alvis was telling the truth. _

Izuku used the rest of the day to practise with his Quirk as much as possible without using the Monado yet. He found that he could easily see the Ether coming off of everything at will and with a bit of concentration he could cause the precognitive images of everything to appear too without being in any sort of dangerous situation like an attack. ‘Foresight’ is what he called this ability. For the better part of an hour he tried and tried to activate his visions but without any success. After writing down his new observations in a fresh light blue notebook simply titled ‘My Quirk.’ as he still hadn’t come up with a definite name for it. He soon fell asleep, using his Quirk continuously having drained him again.

Sunday was a bit more interesting, he was taken to get a Quirk registration form and a few tests. The doctors found a link between his Quirk factor and the Monado, thus classifying his Quirk as an Emitter/Mutation hybrid as the sword stayed around even when he deactivated his Quirk.   
Izuku was still stuck on one thing though, what to call his Quirk. He had looked up possible definitions for the word “Monado” before arriving at the doctors and found that it may have been derived from the word “Monad” or simply “A single unit, something which is indivisible.” It was still a bit too complicated though so for now he settled on “Ether control.” after giving a rough explanation about the specks he was seeing and how he had controlled them. It explained how his powers would work and meant that he wouldn’t need to change the name of his Quirk down the line once he discovered different applications for the Ether.

Monday finally rolled around and Izuku was a mix between excited and being a nervous wreck. He finally had a Quirk! Maybe people would stop bullying him! They had contacted school to inform them of the changes in Izuku’s Quirk status and had been given a permit allowing the greenhead to bring the Monado to school as they weren’t sure if being separated would affect him negatively. On the other hand, he hadn’t seen Kacchan since the attack. He’d surely be pissed off and his anger had probably built up during the weekend.

He made his way to school as usual, passing by the train station as he did on Friday. “Good, no vision, no villain attack. All normal.” he said to himself.

* * *

He finally made it to school and looked around before walking inside. No sign of Kacchan or his followers yet. With that in mind, he made his way to class. Once inside he saw that a few other students were there, thankfully none of them really bullied him. He went over to his seat, ignoring the other’s stares, set the Monado to lean against his desk and sat down. Awaiting the inevitable.

Unfortunately for him, it would arrive sooner than he had hoped.

The door slid open quickly, revealing Katsuki standing there. Izuku looked up and saw that the blonds eyes had landed on him, anger visibly building up.

“DEKU! You little shit!” he shouted at his greenheaded classmate as he stomped over, mini explosions popping in his palms.

Izuku winced with every pop and instinctively grabbed the Monado’s handle. The sword stirred a bit and he activated foresight. While in contact with the sword, Izuku didn’t have to wait for the Ether to materialise and then form the precognitive forms. Instead he could immediately activate the ability. He’d have to remember to write that information down later… if he survived.   
  
Once Katsuki’s precognitive form arrived near Izuku, it swiped its right arm down onto the table, a small explosion being let out in the blonds usual form of intimidation.

Izuku let go of the Monado and right as Kacchan was about to hit the table with his hand, Izuku grabbed him by the wrist.

“THE FUCK!?” Katsuki shouted at Izuku. “What? You get out of a villain attack you willingly jumped into and suddenly you think you’re some hot shit!? And what the hell is this thing?” the blonde kicked the Monado, causing it to fall on the floor.

_ ‘What? Does he not remember Alvis saving us and wielding it?’ _ thought Izuku, before remembering the situation he was in. “K-kacchan don’t kick my stuff!” Izuku retaliated, moving to pick up his fallen sword. “I-it’s part of m-my Quirk, I’m not useless and I-I’ll prove it to you!”

Kacchan squinted at Izuku, “Your… Quirk?” he asked before breaking out in a fit out laughter, “HA! Oh my god! You’re fucking delusional!” He jeered as others slowly started to laugh along with him.

“What’re you l-laughing for!” Izuku called, almost on the verge of tears.

“SHUT UP!” Kacchan did an immediate 180 and sent out another explosion from his hand, silencing the crowd of other students. “So now you think you’re some bigshot because you survived a villain attack and bought some second rate support item that you’re passing for a fucking Quirk? It’s fuckin hilarious!” he ripped the Monado from Izuku’s grasp, ignoring his pleas for him to stop. “Is it supposed to be a fuckin sword? Shitty thing doesn’t even have a blade!” He threw it back at Izuku who was still on the floor, who caught the sword easily.

“I said it’s part of my Quirk! What would I gain from buying a support Item Kacchan!” a whirring noise could be heard slowly increasing in volume and intensity. Everyone stopped and stared at Izuku, their eyes slowly moving down towards the sword which had just jumped to life. It was fully open now and the same blue blade of light used by Alvis was on show for everyone to see, albeit at a smaller scale.

Katsukis eyes were wide open, “So it does do something, well then guess I’ll have to show you your pla-”

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE!” Another voice called, cutting the blond boy off and causing the entire class to turn and find their teacher standing there. “You two again? Knock it off! And you Midoriya? I understand wanting to show off your Quirk but you were warned against using that sword!”

“It’s clearly a fucking support item though sir! Don’t tell me the little shit tricked the whole fucking school system into thinking it’s legit?” Katsuki called, still trying to push his point across.

“Language Bakugou, and no for your information the official government document says that it’s directly linked to his quirk. Now sit down or I’ll send you to the principal.”

Katsuki grumbled something under his breath before giving up and going to his seat.

_ ‘Shouldn’t get worse than this I guess.’ _ Izuku thought as he put down the Monado and sat down.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Izuku finished writing the entry he was working on in his Quirks notebook and packed up with the intention of getting out of class as soon as possible. His teacher left the classroom, other kids started to pack away their own things and move to talk to each other before leaving the building and Izuku would have done so too if a flash of blue light hadn’t taken over him first.

The flash was fast and showed him exactly what he needed to know, quickly dropping him back in the present. Without hesitating, he grabbed his sword and ducked down, an explosion fuelled fist rocketing above his current position, having clearly been aimed for the head. The explosive blond was stunned for a brief second which allowed Izuku to crawl forward and pick himself up.

Both boys stared each other down, ignoring the 25 or so other pairs of eyes that were currently doing the same. The room was in complete silence, until Katsuki broke it. “You fucker. What even is your Quirk? That’s twice today you’ve managed to dodge me. You tryin to make me look like a fuckin dumbass?”

“I d-don’t really want to tell you w-what it is Kacchan,” Izuku stuttered, his heart still racing a bit from the sudden movements he had to make to avoid being injured, “b-but I’m still aiming for UA so I’ll at least tell you what it’s called. I named it Ether Control, f-figure the rest out yourself.” he finished quickly and sped towards the door before the blond boy could say anything else.   
  
As he ran down the corridor towards the exit, he could hear some cheers and claps followed by Katsuki’s screams and explosions. The class seemed to have taken Izuku standing up to Bakugou well, not many people really liked the blond but most seemed to try and stay on his good side as much as possible so Izuku wasn’t too surprised at their reaction. For the first time in what might have been years, Izuku genuinely smiled while in school grounds. “My first step to becoming a hero.”

* * *

Surprisingly for Izuku, the rest of the week went by with no real issues. He’d been able to practise his quirk as well as test some theories, he’d found a place where he could practice actually controlling Ether which he was headed to right now but the best part was that there had been no more incidents with Katsuki at all. The blond had basically ignored him! Some of his classmates had even properly interacted with him, mostly stemming from what happened on Monday.

Izuku continued walking down the road with his sword in tow, eventually arriving at an area covered in rubbish, “I assume no one comes here so I can use this as training!” he told himself as he walked onto the sand. Once he found a relatively rubbish free area, he sat down and pulled out his notebook, planning on what to do as training.

He flipped through his notes, “No,”  _ FLIP  _ “No,” _ FLIP  _ “Not got much time but I want to focus on Quirk training more than Physical stuff right now,”  _ FLIP _

“Ah! Interesting deductions Midoriya.” An unexpected voice called.

“ARGH!” Shouted the greenhead, instinctively grabbing the Monado, “Wait, Alvis? You’re back!” he said once he realised whose voice he’d just heard.

Alvis chuckled before responding, “Yes Midoriya, It’s been a while. I thought I’d check up on your progress in person, though I already see that you’ve got a few ideas and theories.”

“Yea, I’ve been practising a bunch with the Monado and my own powers recently. Though I haven't been able to do anything other than triggering Foresight, I don’t have any idea what other things can be done with Ether!” He replied.

“Well Midoriya,” Alvis said as he sat down next to Izuku, “You can do a lot of things, the Monado allows you to freely control the Ether around you, although it won’t come easily to you at first and some actions will be impossible until you practise general Ether control.”

“Could you train me?” Izuku blurted out immediately, “Please Alvis. I still don’t fully understand your connection to the Monado or that man from the other dimension that you mentioned but you know so much and could help me out and-”

“Calm yourself Midoriya, remember to breathe.” The silver haired man cut him off and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I accept. I can’t always stay here for too long but I can at least guide you while I am here.” Alvis stood up and grabbed the Monado. “That mans’ name is Shulk by the way. Moving on, I shall show you one of the abilities that is easily available to anyone who wields the Monado after training, although it came naturally for Shulk and as the direct inheritor of his power, it should come almost naturally to you too. Could you please try and pick that up please?” He pointed over to an abandoned sofa, it must have been dumped here relatively recently as it was still in surprisingly good condition.

Izuku looked at the man with some confusion at the request, “There’s no way I can fully lift that thing.”

“Have faith in me Midoriya, this will help you understand the power I will teach you.” replied Alvis.

Izuku sighed as he stood up and made his way over to the sofa, “Ok, I’ll trust you.” He bent down slightly and lifted up. With both hands he was able to lift the front of it that he was holding without much difficulty, though that quickly changed and he was forced to drop it back onto the sand.

“Good, now I’ll use the ability and I want you to try and lift it again.” Alvis said. Izuku watched as the man held the Monado in his hands, the weapon coming to life in a way that had become familiar to the greenhead. The accents across the sword began glowing as the blue blade of light formed, the whirring noise being audible and the light inside the blade turned a familiar shade of violet. The blue light of the blade soon followed suit, becoming the same shade of violet as the light in the centrepiece and a shape started to form inside the glass construct.

_ ‘I-Is that kanji?’ _ Izuku thought as he watched the shape form.  _ ‘It is! It looks like it says Chikara, or strength!’ _

His thoughts were cut short by Alvis pointing the Monado at him and shouting, “Monado Enchant!” before swinging the blade. Violet coloured Ether started to physically manifest and cover Midoiyas whole body like it did during the villain attack.

Without hesitating, he lifted the sofa once more, this time he was able to completely lift it up! He turned around while still holding the sofa, almost hitting Alvis as he did. “Sorry about that!” he called as he dropped the sofa, the glowing aura around him dissipating.

“Quite alright Midoriya. So, this is one of the abilities, or “Arts” as Shulk referred to them as, that you should be able to use at your level. It is called Monado Enchant and it allows you to gather a large amount of Ether and share it with other people in such a way that it strengthens them physically.” Alvis said.

“Wow ok, It seems like the abilities I’ve seen are more support oriented than combat focussed, what are the specifics?” the green head asked as he flicked to a fresh page of his notepad and wrote down “Arts - Monado Enchant (力)”.

Alvis nodded, “The boost in strength is dependant on different factors. Number one, how good you are at Ether Manipulation. This is because you need to be able to pull lots of Ether together and give it to another person, if you struggle to handle the Ether then some may be lost along the way. Number two, your strength affects this ability. Basically, you can continue to gather as much Ether as you want but you have a limit based on your own strength. If you reach the limit and try to add more, it’ll just disappear. Additional things to know is that you need to focus to keep the aura on a person, you can ‘Enchant’ or boost multiple people’s strength, and that if you lose concentration or consciousness or the person you’re boosting loses consciousness, the effect disappears.”

“Ok, is that all then?” Izuku asked as he finished writing.

“It is all I can tell you for now. Would you like to try?” Alvis asked.

Izuku nodded and Alvis passed him the Monado. Izuku felt the Ether flowing deep inside himself and activated the Monado, the sword responding and immediately whirred to life.  _ ‘Ok, now concentrate Izuku! You know the blade allows you to control Ether as you want so just think about strengthening Alvis.’  _ He closed his eyes and felt out the Ether surrounding him. He felt the energy from the ground, the waters of the ocean and the life nearby. He tried to pull at the energy that was being expelled from these locations, pooling it together in the blade whose whirring was slowly picking up. He felt as some of the energy slipped, feeling similar to water slipping between his fingers although he was nowhere near his current limit.

Opening his eyes he saw that the light of the sword in his hand was gently flickering, blotches of violet mixing in with the natural blue colour.

“Focus Midoriya!” Alvis called.

Izuku tried to make the Ether flow through the blade and after a little bit of resistance, something clicked. He could feel the energy rush out from his control and into the blade, the Monado itself lighting up in a brilliant violet light. Before his concentration waned the greenhead looked at Alvis and screamed, “Enchant!”. A pulse of energy was emitted by the blade and the same kanji seen before formed inside the glass centrepiece, Izuku swung the blade and Ether pooled around the silver haired man’s body. “I did it!” Izuku shouted, though his head hurt a bit. The light surrounding Alvis flickered brightly before the particles all dissipated.

“Good job Izuku, though you will need to work on your concentration and being able to keep it up.” Alvis said as he approached Izuku.

The greenhead nodded as the pressure in his head seemed to lessen slightly, “Of course! I’ve only got 10 more months to figure stuff out and improve before the exam after all!”

Right there in the middle of that trash filled beach, Izuku Midoriya completely restored his dream to become a hero and began his 10 Months of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all back with another chapter!
> 
> So begins Izuku's training! I'm not gonna make this drag out as I really wanna get to UA honestly. Also,as the tags do say, Izuku doesn't get OFA so I really need to pick who gets it and if they get it anytime soon so that'll be fun.
> 
> Katsuki actually talks for more than a line here, hope his characterisation is decent in the scenes he was in, feedback is appreciated in this regard.
> 
> The green bean was ready to attack, it'd be a shame if the monado had some kind of... shackle... to to speak, that prevents its use against people directly or anything though.
> 
> And also another Monado art! Its one that Shulk starts off with when he gets the Monado in Xenoblade 1. Monado Enchant! In that game though, it simply allowed whoever was "Enchanted" to be able to attack Mechon, In here as there are no Mechon it simplly boosts peoples strength and possibly more once Izuku makes more observations.
> 
> I'm thinking of compiling information on Ether, Monado Arts and other general observations Izuku makes in this fic as a seperate thing on here, let me know what y'all think of that!
> 
> With that, I hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Arts Training

“ENCHANT!” Izuku screamed as he rushed forward along a clear stretch of the beach, the Monado whirring loudly in his hands as the green haired ten was bathed in a violet aura.   
  
Alvis raised his own weapon, a blue tinted claymore, and defended the attack. “Very good Midoriya!” he said as he pushed the green haired teen back. “You’ve gotten rather good at summoning the necessary Ether as well as keeping it up after being attacked.” The silver haired man pushed himself forward and slashed at Izuku, only for him to miss as the teen dodged to the side and dished out an attack of his own.

  


“Enough!” Alvis shouted once he realised that a hit had connected. “You landed a hit on me! Very well done Midoriya, though the strength behind it leaves a lot to be desired even when boosted by Enchant.” the silver haired man congratulated as he patted Izuku ‘s back.

  


“Thank you Alvis,” Izuku dropped his fighting stance and the Mondo’s blade receded back into itself, “Though it’s still really annoying that other than being used as a blunt weapon, the blade is useless against living things.” He said as he scratched his neck.

  


Alvis nodded, reaching into a bag and passing Midoriya a drink, “Indeed, but it is something that occurred even when Shulk wielded the sword in the beginning. I also believe most other inheritors go through a similar stipulation.”

  


Izuku opened the bottle and drank a bit before replying, “How will I know when it’s possible to remove the limits?”

  


“It differs from person to person. Shulk had to go and ask Zanza to undo the shackles for him, although at that time, Zanza was residing in the body of another being and wasn’t recognised as the god of the Bionis. I don’t know how you’ll awaken it.” Alvis said.  _ ‘Though I am a little bit worried about how Shulk told me to specifically keep an eye on you, sadly I can’t inform you of just how similar he thinks the two of you may be in regards to the Monado.’ he thought. _

  


Izuku sighed, he’d just have to rely on his powers without being able to use the Monado. “Oh well, it’s only month two anyway so i’ve still got plenty of time.”

  


“That is true, I believe that at this moment, we can begin focussing on something else as you seem to have a decent grasp on Enchant.” Alvis said, placing his sword down and taking out a drink for himself.

  


“Ooo! Are you going to teach me another Art? I still have no idea what else I can do. Or is it something else?” Izuku quickly muttered.

  


“No, you should try to figure out other applications by yourself. I intend to teach you more on Ether and how you, as the wielder of the Monado, can sense and manipulate it.”

  


Ether Manipulation? The idea of it filled Izuku with excitement as he pulled out his notebook. “Have you come across any other observations lately Izuku?” The silver haired man asked.

  


Izuku nodded, finally finding the page he was looking for, “I found that Ether comes in many types, mostly elemental. The main way I've differentiated them is through how they feel and look to me, through this I’ve found; Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Ice and Electric Ether.”

  


_ ‘Already differentiating the Ether types? Shulk would be impressed, especially because you weren’t even aware of it existing until recently.’ _ ’ Alvis thought. “Anything else Midoriya?”

  


“Yea, I noticed that the Monado gives off a different kind of Ether. It feels weird but almost like a mixture of all the other types.” he replied.

  


“Indeed, you would be correct in all those regards Midoriya, one of the defining aspects of Ether is that it is usually elemental. Being more like one element that any other while still being connected to the others. The Monado on the other hand, is as you described it ‘a mixture of the other types’ due to the fact that it can control them all. A sort of ‘Master Ether’ If you will, though it is predominantly made up of, and channels, a fairly rare type of Ether called ‘Light Ether’.” Alvis replied as he picked up the Monado. “Every living thing is made up of Light Ether by the way, incase you never noticed the similarities. Moving on, once you learn to manipulate Ether properly, you can do this.” 

  


Alvis turned to face an isolated pile of abandoned waste. He swung the blade and a torrent of fire flew out from it, leaving many abandoned items with multiple burn marks, he raised the hand that wasn’t holding the Monado and water seemed to materialise from nowhere, dropping onto the burning rubbish and extinguishing them. He swung the red sword down towards the ground, when it made contact with the sand, the earth beneath them started to shake which resulted in pillars of earth rising up and crushing the items. Alvis aimed his free hand down at the pile of rubbish and the winds around them seemed to pick up, leading to many cuts being left on the items as though they had been struck by many individual blades. The man ran up to the pile and thrust the sword in, resulting in an intense drop in temperature as Ice erupted out from the pile and covered the now mostly destroyed items in a layer of perfectly clear crystals. After jumping back slightly, he raised both hands into the sky, which darkened as clouds started to form above them, he brought down his hands and a barrage of lightning rained down upon the pile of rubbish, reducing what little remained of it to ash. Finally, he turned to a new target and held the Monado in both hands. After a few seconds, he thrust the sword upwards and a single beam of pure light cut through the dark clouds that were still above them, striking the rubbish and pulverising it in one hit. 

  


"Holy CRAP! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Izuku shouted as he began to scribble wildly in his notebook, "YouCycledBetweenEachElementInSuccessionButTheEtherWasGoingInsane! ICouldFeelItThoughAndWithEachShiftTheEtherChangedAnd-"

  


Alvis laughed quietly at Izuku’s rambling, the silver haired man couldn't spend too much time with Izuku but he'd started to slowly get used to his presence. Overall it was quite a different experience than being around Shulk, although both Shulk and the green haired teen in front of him could go on and on about whatever they were doing. "Now now Midoriya, calm yourself down and I can explain." 

  


Izuku seemed to ignore the silver haired man and continued to maniacally scribble in his notebook even faster than before. Alvis sighed, though not really out of annoyance as he really did enjoy the green haired boys theories and ideas, because of this he was willing to wait out the mumble storm that was currently occurring.

* * *

_ ‘Six months left before the exam-’ _

  


“See ya Midoriya!” A classmate called.

  


_ ‘Most of the rubbish is gone due to my training-’ _

  


“Midoriya!” Another classmate called out to him but he just kept walking, “Think he’d be willing to hang out?” She asked a classmate next to her.

  


“Nah, He’s busy training for UA isn’t he? I don’t blame him, his quirk came in recently but it seems to be useful.”

  


“Hell yea it is! I mean, remember how he dodged Bakugou’s attack? Or literally just the other day where he blocked him with that sword of his?” a third student replied.

  


Izuku continued on, oblivious of the people talking about him.  _ ‘Alvis hasn’t come back since he told me about how to manipulate elemental Ether to my advantage and it’s still hard to do… I haven’ t made progress with any Ether type other than-’ _

  


As he exited the school and made his way across the courtyard towards the gate, his thoughts were unceremoniously cut off. “DEKU!” The familiar blond teens voice screamed as a fist swung out and missed its mark.

  


Izuku had simply dodged to one side by simply moving slightly as had slowly become the norm. “K-kacchan? Y-you can do better than that!” Izuku mocked, though the slight stutter he still had when confronting his childhood bully betrayed how nervous he still was during these scuffles. “T-that didn’t even t-trigger a vision!” This statement wasn’t simply a show of bravado on the green haired teens part, he’d slowly realised that Quirks seemed to have a very obvious effect on the Ether flow around them and all he had to do was concentrate on feeling out the differences to be able to tell when one was in use, though he wasn’t sure if the two were actually connected. Another question for Alvis. Though ever since his Quirk came in and he began to bring the Monado with him to school, Katsuki had made many attempts at sneak attacking him… not that any had landed, with or without his visions.

  


“Vision?” Katsuki asked as he let loose another explosion fuelled punch which was dodged easily by Izuku.

  


“AH!” Izuku clamped his hands over his mouth, “I said too much.” he slammed his eyes shut and felt out the Ether around him, _‘Not enough of _**_that_** _Ether, I’ll have to convert some.’ _ he steeled his nerves as best he could for what he was about to do and began to convert some of the earth Ether being emitted from the plants and ground around him as well as what little fire ether seemed to be generated by Katsuki’s attacks.

  


“Whatever!”  _ Swipe  _ “I don’t give a shit about your fuckin Quirk anyway!” Katsuki shouted as he continued his attack, no one bothering to stop the two teens although a crowd had formed to witness yet another one of their fights.

  


“F-fine, but j-just because you c-could afford to underestimate me in the past d-doesn’t mean you should continue to d-do so!” Izuku dodged another punch, “B-beside, I already told you! I’m still aiming for UA and I’m n-not u-useless!” He jumped back and brought together the Ether he had been able to channel around him before bringing his hands together sharply. The moment they clapped together, The Wind Ether he had been slowly manipulating was released. It wasn’t much, it definitely wasn’t enough to cut into Katsuki as Alvis had done to the rubbish when he’d first been shown the technique but he did put enough strength behind it to topple the blond teen.

  


As the crowd around them started to whoop and holler at the latest of the green haired teen’s victories, Izuku slipped away to go and train. The moment he was out of sight of the school and fully certain no one would see him, he allowed himself to drop the more confident facade he had started to build up when confronting Katsuki, leaving him on the verge of a panic attack trying to regulate his breathing. It wasn’t perfect, but other people seemed to notice how much more “Confident” he looked, even if it was mostly fake.   
  
“I’ve gotta get better at gathering and converting elemental Ether…” he said, continuing on his way to the beach.

* * *

_ ‘Four months left until the exam…’ _ Izuku thought as he flung a small sofa into a pile of other random rubbish in preparation for more elemental Ether manipulation training. He’d been physically training alongside his Quirk training and that had given him quite a big boost in strength and some muscle gain. It wasn’t too much, but at least NOW he looked as if he had been training. Plus with the helpful boost to his strength provided by using Monado Enchant, he was well above the average strength of most people his age, possibly even rivaling some weak strength enhancement Quirks he’d seen around Musutafu.

  


_ ‘Alvis hasn’t come back in four months, I’ve made progress with elemental manipulation but I can still only use Wind Ether and Fire Ether.’  _ he thought to himself as he stepped back from the pile.

  


The purple aura around him dissipated and he began to convert some nearby Water Ether, courtesy of the entire ocean. Although actually manipulating and using any type of Ether other than Wind and, more recently, Fire Ether was a pain. Thankfully for him, converting the types of Ether he couldn’t wield was relatively simple, at most taxing his stamina more than he’d like it too.

  


Once he decided he had converted enough Ether, he put down the Monado to try and handle it without the help of the sword. Now, Ether didn’t really have a weight per sé, however when Izuku was handling it in anyway, it felt as if he had some sort of weight within him. When using the Monado, the weight was usually negligible, he could easily ignore it as the sword seemed to bear most of the brunt. Just like Alvis had said, the sword facilitates his powers. When he handled Ether without the sword though? The same amount that could be felt yet easily ignored quickly became close to his limit. It would almost become too heavy to handle, he wasn’t aware of any actual physical effects of it, but what he did know was that it became harder to handle. As if it was slipping between his fingers and doing everything in its power to escape from his grasp. What little he was able to salvage and put to use in an attack became slightly unstable.

  


As if to prove this point, after pooling together the fiery hot Ether in his hands in the form of a fireball and keeping it there as long as he could, he launched it towards the newly formed pile of rubbish. Unfortunately for him, Izuku lost control of the ball of flames and it erupted prematurely, leaving only a small amount of burn mark on the closest objects of the pile where some of the flames had barely reached.

  


Izuku dropped to his knees quickly after letting go, the strain of using the newly developed mastery over a second type of Ether having taken a bit of a toll on him.  _ ‘Ugh, I’ve gotta get better at this! Even if I’ve only got these two types of Ether they’re useless if I can’t even fire off one attack before dropping!’ _ he internally berated himself for his weakness. He didn’t have this bad a reaction with Wind Ether but he didn’t want to just rely on that for the exam.

  


“Excuse me!” an unfamiliar voice called from behind him, causing Izuku to tense up.

  


_ ‘OhGodI’veFinallyBeenFundOutAndI’mGonnaBeArrestedForIllegalQuirkUsageOhGodOhGod’  _ Izuku thought, shaking slightly from how nervous he had suddenly gotten.

  


“Hey kid, you ok? You know you aren’t supposed to use your Quirk in public?” The voice said calmly as it approached.

  


Izuku turned around to look at the man who was addressing him, he was quite tall and was wearing extremely baggy clothing. His exposed arms being extremely thin and frail looking. Izuku shifted his gaze further up to look at the man’s face, his eyes were sunken and would have been completely black if not for the bright contrasting blue of his irises. The man shifted and Izuku flinched slightly in his panicked state, internally he still thought he was going to be in trouble and in his current, exhausted state it was all he could do.

  


At the unexpected reaction, the man pulled back a bit before reaching out again, “Easy kid, just wanted to help you up.”

  


Izuku looked back to the man’s outstretched arm, realising that it had been outstretched so that he could hoist himself up. After taking a few deep breaths which both calmed him down and dispelled some of the exhaustion he was feeling, he grabbed onto the man’s hand and was surprised at the sickly looking man’s strength. “Are you alright young man?” The stranger reiterates. His voice still in a calm and soothing intonation.

  


“Uhm, yes… ability drains stamina too easily.” Izuku managed to reply between breaths.

  


The man chuckled slightly, Izuku could tell that it wasn’t in a mean spirited way as it felt more like understanding? The green haired teen wasn’t quite sure. The man coughed loudly into his hand and once he recovered, he continued speaking. “Well, as I said, you know you aren’t supposed to use your Quirk in public right?”

  


Izuku felt nervous once more, “Y-yes sir, I apologise.” he stuttered out, soliciting another laugh from the man, “Please kid, don’t call me sir. Makes me feel too old! My name is Toshinori Yagi, please just call me Toshinori. No need for formalities unless you insist though.” the man, Toshinori, said.

  


“Ah ok Toshinori-san, my name’s Izuku Midoriya.” he said, keeping his head slightly lowered, “Uhm… am I gonna be in trouble for using my Quirk?”

  


“Hmm? Nah don’t worry about it kid.” Toshinori waved a hand in front of him, “It looks like you’ve been cleaning up this place and if all it takes is a bit of Quirk usage then who am I to arrest you?”

  


Izuku sighed in relief, “Thank you si- Toshinori-san, It mostly just started off as Quirk and strength training but quickly I realised that it could be a help for the community and it became another secondary goal.”

  


“Oh ho!” The man exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at the boy’s words, “So you’re training? You applying for a spot in a hero course?” he said.

  


Izuku nodded, “Yea! It’s always been my dream to be a hero and help others! I just have to get better at controlling my Quirk!” he pumped his fist in the air, his previous nervousness having quickly dissolved as if it had never existed.

  


Toshinori simply smiled at the boys declaration, “Well I’ll be following your journey to heroism kid, If you manage to clear this beach then it’ll be an amazing first step!” he replied with similar enthusiasm before checking his watch quickly and realising that he needed to get going, “I’ve gotta start heading off kid, I used to come here when I had more free time back when it was completely clear! Knowing that you’re here doing what you can to return it back to its former glory, I think I may come by more often to check up on how you’re getting on.”

  


With that, the man walked away, leaving the teen to continue his training.

* * *

“And with this,” Izuku said out loud to himself as he held the Monado in one hand while his other was held open, aiming for the small pile of glass, old newspapers and some small ruined toys, “I’m done.” he sent out a quick blast of concentrated fire, after some more training he had become able to manipulate the heated element easier than he had been able to 4 months ago, even if he was getting some help from his inherited blade. 

  


He sighed and sat down on the now completely clear sand, he’d called Toshinori around an hour ago to tell him that today would be the last time he needed help with getting rid of some abandoned remains. The man had indeed come around many more times, sometimes to simply watch the teen work, other times he’d correct him on his form while he was training, he’d even helped come up with a bit more of a traditional training schedule for the green haired teen but one of the most helpful things he’d done was help Izuku transport items that were too big and those that could withstand many of his attacks.

  


Through that time, they had gotten to know each other better. Izuku found out that the man actually worked at UA! Sure he was more of a general assistant than a proper teacher but it helped to explain the man's willingness to help. Of course, when Izuku found out, the first thing that came to his mind was fears of him actually having an unfair advantage over the others, thought of  _ “What if he’s been training me to specifically succeed in the exam?” _ and  _ “What if the other teachers find out and rule it as cheating?” _ had quickly taken over his usual thoughts but were just as quickly quelled by Toshinori who explained that he had no say in the acceptance decisions and wasn’t privy to what the exam would be.

  


Izuku felt a hand pat his back,  _ ‘Must be Toshinori’ _ he thought, turning around only to be stricken with surprise. “ALVIS!” he shouted at the silver haired man that he hadn’t seen in about six month, “WHERE WERE YOU!? IHadNoIdeaIfWhatIWasDoingWasOKOrNotAnd-”

  


“Slow down Midoriya, I am glad to see that other than your general physique and improved Ether Control, you haven’t changed much.” The man said, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

  


Izuku felt his cheeks heat up a bit in embarrassment, “Well...I managed to clear the beach.and get stronger… though other than a bit of control, I don’t think I’ve made much progress in unlocking any other set Arts.”

Alvis pat his back reassuringly, “Do not worry Midoriya, you have made much progress, whether you see it or not. I am pleased, Shulk seems pleased, your new mentor that is arriving in,” He checked his watch quickly, “around 20 seconds, is pleased but shall be absolutely ecstatic, and most of all, you should be pleased.”

  


Izuku looked up at the man that had appeared before him 10 months ago and had helped to rebuild his dream of being a hero and he felt a wetness in his eyes well up. Before he could break down into a fit of happy crying he heard another voice.

  


“Holy crap kid…” the voice said, trailing off slightly as Toshinori’s lanky figure appeared on the other side of Izuku, “You did it, you really did it.”

  


“I know, I’m finally here.” Izuku said, the tears finally breaking free and rolling down his face.

  


The trio stayed there for a bit longer, with Izuku introducing Alvis and Toshinori to one another before Izuku got a text.

  


**Mum**

  


**\- IZUKU!**

**\- WHERE ARE YOU!?**

**\- THE ENTRANCE EXAM IS IN 4 HOURS ** ****  
** PLEASE GET BACK HOME SO YOU CAN** **  
** ** SHOWER AND GET SOMETHING TO EAT**

  
  


Izuku put down his phone slowly. “Young Midoriya? You ok?” asked Toshinori.

  


“Are you alright Midoriya?” Inquired Alvis.

  


Izuku’s eyes slowly widened, “I GOTTA GO HOME TO PREPARE FOR THE EXAM!” he shouted suddenly, grabbing the Monado and running home before he was late for the exam. If Alvis noticed a sudden speed increase that Midoriya had clearly not picked up on, or the beginnings of a faint blue aura surrounding the green haired teen, he didn’t mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all! Another Chapter here!
> 
> Sorry this took so long, It's not even really a long chapter, I just didn't know how much I wanted to show off the training to be fair.  
Yes, i did basically skim through 10 months of training in a chapter and I apologise, other than ocassional sword practise and trying out his abilities there wasn't much I could think of for what he would have done.
> 
> At the end of the 10 Months of training, I'd say that without using Enchant, Izuku is slightly weaker than he is in canon when not using One for All at 5%, this is mostly because here, the only type of strength training that he did was carrying heavy objects, whereas in canon he seemed to have done other types of training too. The only reason he isn't too much weaker is because of Toshinori helping him out a little bit, though not as much as in canon as he isn't preparing him to be a vessel for One for All.
> 
> Elemental Ether Manipulation! I wasn't sure whether to give Izuku that kinda power as it's definiitely more in the realm of Xenoblade 2, plus it's more Pneumas power, though i have an explaination for it! Basically, (i believe i've mentioned this) in this fic, Alvis is most definitely the Third Aegis Ontos. In my head I have this Idea where each of the Aegises have specific areas of strength, Logos is destruction, Pneuma can create new Ether (Which is how she changes her Ether attacks in game) While Ontos can manipulate Ether however he wants to. This is why it is specified many times in Xenoblade 1, as well as a few times here, that the Monado can shape reality to its users whim. For the most part, Izuku is converting the type of Ether around him into the types that he can actually use, which for now i've said are Wind and Fire.
> 
> Another note, yes... Izuku will come around to asking Alvis those questions i've mentioned here and in one of the previous chapters, such as the fact that Ether is affected by quirks, just an idea that i thought would be cool as many people in Xenoblade 1 can manipulate Ether even without the Monado, though to a much lesser degree.
> 
> Hopefully i was also able to convey how Izuku is trying to come across as more confident while it being totally false and basically not noticing how other people are reacting to the change
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed! Next time will be the entrance exam! Finally, it only took 2 unique fics and 1 rewrite to actually get me to write this part!


	7. As Fate Dictates! The Entrance Exam!

[He was here. Finally, after all those years of dreaming and hoping for a miracle, he stood in front of the gates to his dream school. Sure he was still only here for his entrance exam and not as a student but he was here nonetheless. He had the familiar weight of the Monado in its sheath on his back, he’d had a shower, his mum had made him breakfast and nothing could go wrong!  
  
Of course, that’s what he thought before his foot caught on a slightly raised brick on the pavement and he fell face first into the floor.]

Izuku gasped for breath and his eyes darted around quickly to find that he was still only just getting out of the train station near UA. _ ‘What the hell? Was that a vision?’ _ he thought as he began to calm down and realised that a few people his age, who were probably also heading over to take the UA entrance exam, were staring at him. ‘ _ That’s the first one in almost forever! God I didn’t even realise I was having one! It was the first one that was in first person too.’ _ he internalised as he approached the gate and paused.

He was here. Finally, after all those years of dreaming and hoping for a miracle, he stood in front of the gates to his dream school. _ ‘Sure I’m still only here for my entrance exam but I’ll be a student soon enough!’ _ he thought as he slowly made his way in. He had the familiar weight of the Monado in its sheath on his back, he’d had a shower, his mum had made him breakfast and nothing could go wrong! Not this time at least.

He sidestepped the raised brick and glared at it as if it had tripped him up or something. “Dodged that one.” he muttered.

“Dodged what you fuckin weirdo?” an unmistakable voice almost shouted from right beside him.  
  
Izuku turned around, already knowing that it was Katsuki’s voice he had heard but wasn’t prepared to feel a hand push him back… his foot caught on the slightly raised brick that he’d been pushed back in the path of.

_ ‘Welp… this is it… I’m sure this isn’t a vision…’ _ he thought to himself as he mentally prepared to hit the ground.

Only, the impact never arrived…

“Are you ok?” a voice that definitely wasn’t Kacchan suddenly said. Now that he thought harder, Izuku knows he felt the moment Katsuki’s hand came off of him, but he also vaguely remembered another hand quickly tapping him too… one that was still on his back right now.

He opened his eyes and realised that he hadn’t landed on his face on the floor. In fact, he wasn’t even touching the floor, “WOAH!” he shouted as he began to flail around, each movement causing him to shift and pitch in the air.

“WAH! P-please just hold still a moment!” The mysterious voice called, “It’s my Quirk! I can’t keep you up for much longer and if you keep moving then when I release you you’ll just end up on the floor like nothing ever happened!” they said.

Izuku stopped all movement and looked in the direction of the voice as he slowly began to correct himself in the air. The person who had helped him and saved him from falling was a girl, presumably his age and here for the exam, with brown hair in a bob cut. “Ok, I’ll let you down now,” she said, causing Izuku to focus back down onto the floor as he wasn’t sure what would come next. 

The girl put all 10 of her fingers together and whispered a soft, “Release!” which caused whatever force was currently acting upon Izuku to stop and gravity’s effect on him return, dropping him back onto solid ground. “There we go!” she said once he landed.

“W-wow, T-thank you! Your Quirk is amazing!” Izuku said.

The girl seemed to blush a bit before speaking, “Agh! D-d-don’t mention it! It’d be bad luck to fall right before the exam!” she said, laughing shyly before both examinees remembered where they needed to go.

“AGH! THE EXAM!”

“THE EXAM! LET’S GO!”

They shouted in unison before running towards the entrance together. Once there, they signed in and looked for the seats they were assigned to. “Ah, I’m Ochaco Uraraka by the way!” The girl beamed as she took her eyes from the board that was filled with names and seat numbers.

“I’m Izuku Midoriya! P-pleased to meet you!” He replied before returning to scan the list of names.

After a few seconds they both found their names and seats, “Found mine! I’m in row 20 seat 5, you?” Uraraka said.

“Ah, I’m in row 30 seat 1.” the green haired teen replied.

Uraraka pouted slightly, “Aww, I was looking forward to talking some more! Well, good luck on the exam!”

“You too!” he said as they began to part ways.

* * *

Izuku had to wait for another 5 minutes before the exam began as more and more exam takers piled in. On the desk in front of him he had a label with his name, age, current middle school and an examinee number on it, as well as 2 black pens and a pamphlet on it that he had already read through at least twice. It detailed how the practical exam would work and on the very front, it told him which ‘Battle Centre’ he would be in.

Once what seemed to be the final students to arrive sat down, the lights in the auditorium dimmed and a singular spot light shone onto the stage.

**“WASSUP EVERYBOD-AY!” ** a voice called which Izuku immediately recognised as the Voice Hero: Present Mic who had just walked out onto the stage at the front. **“EVERYBODY SAY ‘HEY’!” ** he cupped a hand around his ear to hear a response… but none came. **“WELP IT’S COOL LITTLE LISTENERS, I’M HERE TO EXPLAIN THE EXAM! EVERYBODY SAY ‘YEAH’!” **He called once more, hoping for at least some input.

Nothing once more.

**“Wow tough crowd huh?” ** he sighed before continuing, **“ANYWAY! THERE ARE GONNA BE 2 EXAMS TODAY,” **The screen behind him lit up to show a multicoloured number 2 on it, then quickly shifted to show chibi versions of a few Pro Heroes, Mic, Midnight, Snipe and Ectoplasm to be more specific, sat at desks writing furiously while a chibi version of UA’s principal stood on top of a podium watching over them.

**“THE FIRST ONE’S GONNA BE THE WRITTEN EXAM, boring in know, BUT IT’S ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY! ONCE I’M DONE HERE, THE PEOPLE AT THE END OF EVERY ROW WILL BE HANDED A STACK OF PAPERS THEY’LL NEED TO PASS ONTO THE OTHERS. AFTER THAT’S DONE, YOU’LL ALL GET A FIVE MINUTE BREAK FOR REFRESHMENTS BEFORE WE BEGIN THE SECOND EXAM!” **

The screen changed behind him to show 4 images, 3 of which depicted a sort of robot with a number on their heads, either 1,2 or 3. The last image, presumably another number, was shadowed out.

**“YOU’VE ALL BEEN ASSIGNED TO ONE OF SEVEN DIFFERENT BATTLE CENTRES AS STATED ON YOUR CUSTOM PRINTED PAMPHLETS! Ain’t that nice? IF YOU’RE SAT WITH OTHERS FROM YOUR MIDDLE SCHOOL, YOU’LL NOTICE THAT WE’VE TRIED OUR BEST TO KEEP YOU ALL SEPARATE FOR THE EXAM SO THAT YA CAN’T TEAM UP WITH PEOPLE YOU KNOW YOU WORK WELL WITH!” **The Pro Hero continued to explain.

Izuku noticed Katsuki look over his shoulder at his pamphlet before whispering, “Fuck, looks like I can’t be there to see ya eat shit in person Deku.” Which Izuku promptly ignored.

**“THAT’S NOT TO SAY YA CAN’T TEAM UP WITH OTHER PEOPLE IN YOUR BATTLE CENTRE, WE JUST WANNA SEE HOW YOU WORK WITH PEOPLE YOU DON’T KNOW! SPEAKING OF THE BATTLE CENTRES, EACH ONE HAS 3 FAUX VILLAINS WHICH WILL AWARD YOU POINTS GOING FROM 1 TO 2 TO 3 IF YOU DESTROY THEM!” **The graphic on the screen shifted to show more chibi heroes, this time it was Mic, Vlad King, Thirteen and a man in a black jumpsuit with a white scarf wrapped around his neck that Izuku couldn’t recognise, as they fought against the three robots in a city as a much larger, shadowed out figure loomed over them in the background.

“EXCUSE ME SIR!” Another voice called, a second spotlight appearing out of nowhere to shine on a boy with blue hair who was stood up with his hand raised into the air in one of the front rows.

**“WE HAVE A MID-SHOW CALLER!” ** shouted Mic as he pointed at the boy, **“EXAMINEE 7111! You are on the air, what’s your question?”**

“Thank you sir.” the boy said as he lowered his arm in one, extremely stiff and almost robotic fashion before continuing. “You have mentioned multiple times that there are only THREE varieties of these faux villains, however in this official document that we have been given it says that there are FOUR varieties! Such a blatant error is unbecoming for UA as the top hero school in all of Japan!” the boy shouted.

**“WELL WELL WELL! At least we know that y’all pay attention to the pamphlets, YOU ARE CORRECT LITTLE LISTENER! THE PAMPHLET DOES IN FACT SAY THAT THERE ARE ONLY THREE WHICH ** ** _OFFER POINTS FOR DESTROYING THEM_ ** **! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO EXPLAIN THE LAST ONE!” **Mic responded.

The boy didn’t seem to be too flustered by the answer, opting to bow slightly before apologising, “I am sorry for interrupting then sir! Please continue.” with that, he sat back down.

Present mic waved a hand in front of his face, **“Nah don’t worry about it kid, information is an important part of being a hero so if this was a debrief for a plan then you’d be totally justified! ANYWAY! NOW THAT THAT’S OUT OF THE WAY, THE FINAL ROBOT IS A GIMMICK! BASICALLY THERE AS A NUISANCE AS IT’S ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DISTRACT YOU BECAUSE IT’S WORTH,” ** he turned back towards the screen behind him as the last robot finally lit up, revealing a big fat zero on its head, **“ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! NADA! NUL! AS I SAID, IT’S JUST A DISTRACTION THAT YOU NEED TO SIMPLY AVOID!”**

The screen shut off completely and the lights in the auditorium turned back on, accompanied by the groans of a few other applicants, seemingly pained by the sudden shift in light. **“Now that that’s outta the way, the people at the end of each row, you should find a helper-bot there with a stack of papers! Take the top one and pass the rest on to the person next to you, so on and so forth.”**

The papers slowly made their way across the row but when they reached Katsuki the explosive blonde snickered, “Yo Deku! Even the fuckin school knows that you should just give up and leave now!” the blond started laughing.

“W-what? Why?” Izuku stuttered out.

“No more papers in the pile dipshit that’s why!” Katsuki jeered.

As if on cue, Present Mic began speaking once more, **“I’ve just been told that examinee 11879 needs to head to that door there,” ** Mic pointed to a door to his left, **“Your test will be done in a separate room as the principal would like to speak with you beforehand.”**

Izuku quickly looked at his card again, “Examinee number 11879, That’s me… oh god what’ve I done wrong!” he whispered as Katsuki’s laughter died down. He slowly made his way down towards the door, realising that all eyes were on him.

Present Mic seemed to notice this as he stuttered a bit and began speaking again in an attempt to take everyone’s attention off of Izuku, **“Umm, other than that, If you have any extra exam help such as extra time, coloured overlays or the use of a laptop instead of doin it the old fashioned way then please exit from that door over there,” ** He pointed at the door to his right this time, **“And you’ll be accompanied to your exam rooms!” **His finished.

At that point, Midoriya had finally made his way down the stairs as other people began to shuffle out of their seats and he was greeted in the hallway by 4 people, 2 of which he didn’t recognise, one tall man with short black hair in a beige trenchcoat, one man with longer black hair wearing a plain black t-shirt and black jeans, and the 2 people he did recognise, a short animal in a simple black suit that he instantly recognised as the principal of UA who was sitting on the shoulder of Toshinori who was wearing an oversized mustard yellow suit.

“Good Morning!” the principal called, “You must be Izuku Midoriya correct?” He asked.

Izuku nodded quickly, “Y-yes sir,” he bowed down, “It’s a pleasure being here and meeting you sir!”

The Principal chuckled quietly before Toshinori spoke up, “Now now Midoriya, don’t be so stiff! The stress could kill you before the exam!”

“That’s right, you have nothing to fear about being called out like this, it’s just a precaution we have to take for this exam. If you could follow me into this room right here we can get this started quickly and you won’t have to waste any time.” The principal made a motion with his hand that ushered everyone forward and they all went into the classroom that they were standing in front of.

Izuku sat down at the single desk that was there as the three adults each pulled up separate seats, with Nezu still standing on Toshinori’s shoulder. “Now then, I think some introductions as well as an explanation are in order. As you should know, my name is Nezu and I am the principal of UA and this is Toshinori who you have already been acquainted with for a while if I’m not mistaken, correct?” he asked.

  
Izuku seized up momentarily, _ ‘Oh God they know that I know Toshinori outside of here! They’re gonna kick me out before taking the exam incase I cheated aren’t they?” _he panicked internally before nodding meekly.

Nezu clapped his hands together, “Excellent, connections are a good thing to have in this industry! I’d just like to reiterate something that I believe Toshinori has already told you. He has no say in who gets accepted or declined and he has no prior knowledge on the exam and as such, I want to reassure you and tell you that your connection to him is not why you are here.” This caused Izuku to breathe a mini sigh of relief before the principal continued, “Now then, this man is detective Tsukauchi,” he pointed to the man in the trench coat who smiled and waved at the green haired teen, “and this is Pro Hero Eraserhead, a fellow teacher here at UA.” The principal proceeded to point at the last man who simply grunted a greeting. If Izuku wasn’t as nervous as he currently was, he’d be gushing about having met such an elusive pro hero, even for underground standards.

“Onto business then! You may be asking why you are here Midoriya and sadly it is to discuss the possibility of cheating.” Nezu said bluntly. 

Izuku’s eyes widened, “But y-you just said that my connection to Toshinori wasn’t why I was here!” he managed to splutter out.

“Yes, your connection to Toshinori here is most definitely not what we believe may have lead to prior knowledge on what the exam was on.” Nezu continued.

Izuku pulled a confused face at that statement, eliciting a sigh from Eraserhead, “We mean your Quirk kid.” he said with a bit of annoyance evident in his voice.

“My Quirk? What do you me-” Understanding suddenly hit him, “Oh you mean the visions correct?” replied Izuku.

“Yes, exactly that!” Nezu said enthusiastically, “It says here that your Quirk is called ‘Ether Control’ alongside a description of Ether and some abilities as well as a note that says these may change.”

“One of these abilities is stated to be ‘Future Vision’ am I correct?” The detective suddenly asked.

Izuku nodded and the detective did so as well.

“It also says here that you can’t trigger these visions on command is that also correct?” Tsukauchi continued.

“Kind of,” Izuku said, “I found out my Quirk and developed that ability when I was attacked by the sludge villain that rampaged a few months ago, before the main attack that happened in town later that same day,” He looked down and held his neck with both hands while remembering the attack, he didn’t notice the adults turn to look at Tsukauchi who nodded, “During the attack, I was able to forcefully trigger a vision of what was about to happen but from then on, I wasn’t able to trigger them by my own will. They only ever occurred when I was in danger.” He looked back up and Tsukauchi nodded once more.

“Thank you for telling us that Midoriya, It must have been a horrible experience for you to have gone through. One more question, there was another future sight related ability, ‘Foresight’ it says here, could you explain to use how that works and what you see?” he asked.

“Sure,” Midoriya said, “I can see the immediate future of everything and everyone around me, I don’t actually think it can show me my own immediate actions because they would constantly change depending on what I decided to do based on the future events I saw. Though if it did work, I’d only be able to see what I would write down, not the correct answers unless that’s what I specifically would have written down and even then, I wouldn’t actually know if it was correct”

“Yup, it’s all true Nezu.” Tsukauchi said, causing Midoriya to be confused.

“Excellent!” Nezu replied, clapping his hands together once more, “My associate here has a Quirk that allows him to discern when someone is lying, I apologise for not informing you earlier Midoriya, but this also means that we don’t have any need for you Eraserhead!”

The man in question looked at the principal with annoyance and exclaimed in a very bored and monotonous tone, “Woo. I can get another 2 hours of sleep before the Practical.” before slipping into a yellow sleeping bag that Izuku swore wasn’t there before.

The principal laughed before continuing, “Thank you again for your honesty Midoriya. Tsukauchi, Toshinori, you are dismissed, thank you for your help, I’ll stay here and invigilate the exam.”

The two men nodded and waved at Midoriya before leaving.

“Now then Midoriya, you have 2 hours to complete the exam. You may begin now.”

* * *

“Aaaand that’s the end of your exam Midoriya! Pen down please!” Nezu called.

Izuku closed up the paper and handed it to the teacher, “Phew, that was quite tough.” Izuku exclaimed.

Nezu started to grin in a slightly scary way, “Oh ho! Only quite tough? Looks like I’ll have to ramp up the difficulty next year then.” he said before laughing to himself and continuing, “Well you still answered everything so I wouldn’t worry too much, though I shall be marking it myself as I’m interested in your answers, especially on the more analytical questions as you seemed to be most in your element when you arrived at that section.”

“O-oh! W-well umm I just like to analyse s-stuff sir! It’s kinda been a hobby of mine since I was a child, especially when it comes to Quirks.” Izuku replied.

Nezu’s ears quirked up at this, “Hmm? If you’ve got them written down I’d happily take a look at them. I must say, many heroes tend to ignore analytical thinking and rely purely on brute force with only a handful, including myself, focussing more on the tactical aspects of heroism.”

“Umm sure, I have one of my notebooks in my bag over there!” Izuku replied as he walked over and reached inside, pulling out his 13th notebook and handing it to the mammalian principal.

“Thank you Midoriya, If I have gone over this quickly then it shall be sent off alongside your results! Now hurry along! You don’t want to miss your break!”

Izuku nodded and headed out. Once he was out the door, Nezu turned towards Aizawa’s body, “You really made sure he didn’t use his Quirk for 2 hours Aizawa?”

The man shifted slightly and was quickly out of the sleeping bag, “Of course, you can never be too sure. Especially with the quiet and nervous types.” he replied bluntly.

“And the verdict?” Nezu asked.

“Not once did he try and activate his Quirk. You mind if I read that too? I’m curious to see what kind of information and analyses the kids capable of, especially if you’re interested.”

* * *

After a minute or so of walking around, Izuku finally found the lunch hall. It was mostly empty, but judging by the fact that many students were trickling in from the door on the opposite side of the room, it wasn’t about to be empty for long.

He walked over to a table where many cups of multiple types of juice and packets of biscuits were being laid out by some faculty. These were Pro Heroes and obviously, everyone wanted to talk with them and ask questions, leading to Izuku being pushed out of the way, with barely a chance to grab a drink.

“HEEEEY! IZUKUUU!” He heard someone call. Recognising the voice, Izuku turned around to see Uraraka running over to him with a wide smile on her face while waving her arm up in the air.

Similarly, a smile broke out on to his own face as he walked over towards her too.

“Hi again, Gosh that exam was tough huh?” She said once they met up.

“Uh, yea! T-though I guess it could have b-been much worse right?” Izuku asked.

She put a finger to her chin before replying, “Mmm, I guess so. The regular school stuff was fine I suppose but when we were asked to analyse the function of those support items as well how various heroes could use them, I was a little bit stumped.” The brunette continued as she lead Izuku back towards the table to grab a drink and a packet of biscuits.

“Yea I get where you’re coming from. Support items are definitely not something that many people think about unless their Quirk specifically NEEDS one to function or if they’re applying for support courses. Plus it’s very specifically to do with the hero industry, so most regular middle schools don’t talk about them unless they specialise in D&T, Business or have some sort of mini-support course-esque class like D&T or engineering.” Izuku replied.

“Wow, looks like you did your research before coming here then! Though saying it outloud, it would be stupid if ya didn’t.” Uraraka laughed nervously.

“Umm, ha ha! Yea… It’s always been my d-dream to be a hero, so I put a lot of time looking into most aspects of the hero industry! ‘Cuz of that, I’m not too worried about the theory, but the practical could be a bit of an issue.” 

“You can say that again! I’m thankful that we don’t have to fight against actual people, even though I know we’ll have to in the future,” At that, Izuku reeled back a bit and Uraraka continued, “Although I’ll have to think creatively with my Quirk. Speaking of which, I never explained it! It’s called Zero Gravity, I can cause objects to be unaffected by gravity by simply touching the object with all five fingers, though small objects can still be affected with less than that. To cancel it, I just put all ten fingers together!” She said with a smile.

“Oh wow! That’d be so useful! You could help during disasters, carry people, throw stuff as far as you want, It’s great!” Izuku gushed over her Quirk, reminding himself to bring more than one notebook whenever he could.

Uraraka blushed a bit, “T-thanks! I’m aiming to be a more rescue focused hero, though I don’t really mind being in fights if I too.” Once her blush settled she looked back at Izuku and asked, “So Izuku, what’s your Quirk? Is it to do with that fancy sword of yours?” she pointed at the Monado that was secured on his back.

“O-oh yea, my Quirk is called Ether Control, It lets me control a certain kind of energy to use in different ways, though there are some more specific abilities like future vision.” He replied.

Uraraka’s jaw dropped, “YOU CAN-” she cut herself off by simply breathing in deeply to calm down, shouting about it in a crowded space probably wasn’t the best idea. “Ahem. I mean, you can see the future? So what, you saw the results for the exam and you’re actually not too stressed?” she asked.

“W-what!? N-no! IWouldn’tDreamOfCheatingLikeThat!” He shouted, waving his hands in front of his face.

Although his shout was mostly drowned out by the others that were talking around them, one blue haired student in the crowd seemed to have heard him and straightened up, preparing to run over and confront the green haired teen. But before he could do so, **“AAAAAAAALRIGHT LITTLE LISTENERS!” **called Present Mic from his current position atop a table at the front of the lunch hall. He continued once everyone stopped what they were doing and turned his way, **“SO! THE WRITTEN SECTION IS FINALLY OVER, YOU’VE ALL HAD A BIT OF A BREAK, NOW ALL THAT’S LEFT IS THE PRACTICAL! I HOPE YOU ALL REMEMBERED TO BRING SOME TRACKSUITS CUZ SCHOOL UNIFORMS AREN’T THE COMFIEST THINGS TO WEAR WHEN IN A FIGHT SO!” **he pointed to the entrance of the cafeteria to his left where the other students came in from, Midnight was stood, **“MIDNIGHT** **OVER THERE WILL TAKE YOU ALL TO THE CHANGING ROOMS! NO TIME TO WASTE!”**

With that, everyone headed off in that direction.

* * *

Once they had changed, the groups of teens were herded onto some coaches based on the battle centre they were assigned to. Sadly, Izuku wasn’t sat near Uraraka who was sat closer to the front of the coach.

Once they arrived at the battle centre, Izuku was shocked. _ ‘OH MY GOD! I know they told us that the centres would be modelled after cities but these are huge! How much must it have cost? Though I guess with Cementoss, forming the structures wouldn’t be too hard.’ _ He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a tapping noise on the window behind him, accompanied by a faint,“Come on Izuku!” 

He jumped slightly realising that everyone had gotten off of the bus and that Uraraka was waiting for him outside, “AGH! SorrySorry!” he shouted as he grabbed the Monado and sprinted out of the bus.

“Took you long enough!” Uraraka greeted him when he jumped off the coach.

“I-I’m sorry! B-but why’d you w-wait for me?” He asked.

She simply smiled at him and replied, “Cuz I’d say we’re friends now! Or at least, close to becoming friends!”

Izuku blushed and smiled back at her, _ ‘FRIENDS! My first friend in years and It’s a cute girl! Wait no, don’t get distracted’ _ he thought.

The two teens walked into the fake city to find that everyone else was here, going through various warm-ups, preparations or just generally chatting with others. One boy with pale skin and white hair had been stretching and cracking the joints of his hands when he began to turn each finger into sharp looking claws. Another boy with shoulder length blonde hair seemed to adjust an odd looking belt with some strange lens on it that was around his belly. There was a girl with odd markings on her arms that looked like tattoos who was also simply stretching. And another boy who was making a beeline straight for Izuku and Uraraka.

“YOU THERE!” the boy shouted as he pointed at Izuku.

“M-me?” Izuku asked as he began to sweat nervously.

“Yes you, I overheard you mentioning cheating earlier in the dinner hall!” the boy finally arrived and now that he was here, Izuku was feeling intimidated. The boy was taller than Izuku for a start, AND he had quite a muscular build, especially on his legs. “I assume that’s why you were made to speak with the principal? It is very noble of the school to still give you a chance at entering though I can’t say I understand. If you are planning on cheating in this exam too by sabotaging others chances like this girls’ right here then I suggest you leave” he said.

There was a stunned silence for a moment, Izuku went red and realised that all eyes were on them, “I-I’m sorry b-but y-you’ve misunderstood…” Izuku quickly explained his Quirk and what the principal had done to test if he was lying, as the explanation progressed, more and more students turned away, clearly disinterested if there was no real drama involved. The boy’s eyes meanwhile seemed to sink more and more.

When Izuku finished his explanation, the boy spoke up. “I apologise Midoriya!” He bowed at what looked like an exact 90 degree angle, “I assumed the worst and confronted you infront of everyone else when I should have simply confronted you privately, I am sorry.”

Before Izuku could reassure him, Present Mic was heard shouting in the distance, **“GO!GO!GO! What? You expected a countdown? There are no fair starts in the hero industry, you just gotta be ready to go at any moment!” **

Uraraka looked at Izuku, “Well. Good Luck.” and at that moment everyone rushed into the city.

Izuku was a bit shocked but followed suit, his Monado safely within his grasp. He ran in a slightly different direction to the others, hoping to find some more robots on the outskirts of the city. It didn’t take long to find a group of two 1 pointers and a 2 pointer. He concentrated and the Monado whirred to life, with a simple slash, he was able to cut easily into the 1 pointer so he aimed at the second one. The 1 pointers seemed to be barely equipped to fight, with no real weapons other than their arms, but the 2 pointer was equipped with some simple guns that fired rubber bullets. A pellet hit Izuku in the arm and he winced as he gathered up some Ether, firing a ball of fire at the robot. “Alright, 4 points! Where to next?” he said to himself. 

He looked ahead and saw multiple robots surrounding another student, it was the student with the weird belt. The blonde boy was firing a laser from his belly through the odd belt, though Izuku could hear faint cries of pain coming from him and the rate and strength of the lasers seemed to diminish. Izuku rushed in as he saw a robot swing at the boy from behind, parrying the arm and slicing it off before stabbing it. At this point, the boy was clutching his stomach so Izuku pulled him out of the way, cutting off the legs of the last robot so that it couldn’t escape and the weapons so it couldn’t fire them. 

“You ok?” He asked the blond.

“Oui, It’s just that my tummy is hurting a little, I’ll be fine though. Merci monsieur” he replied as he stood up a little bit straighter.

Izuku nodded and ran away, as the blond teen was about to leave, he realised that the last robot hadn’t been taken out and was still active. He blasted it with his laser, gaining another 3 points.

Izuku kept running through the city, chopping up some robots and helping a few other students along the way. He noticed one student surrounded by a few robots similarly to the blond teen earlier. This boy had black hair and his skin had a rough looking texture to it. He was surrounded by two 3 pointers and two 2 pointers, each one trying to keep its distance from the boy while pelting him with attacks. The boy wasn’t looking too good right now, he had fire from the 3 pointers hitting his skin and bullets from the 2 pointers doing similarly but he wasn’t getting many attacks in himself. The ones he did get in were doing some damage, but the robots just kept jumping away to attack him more.

“Shit I’ve gotta help! He needs a bit more strength right?” Izuku said as he ran forward with the Monado out by his side in one hand. He brought together as much Ether as he could as he jumped into the fray. The Monado’s whirring attracting the attention of the robots as well as the black haired teen, “Monado Enchant!” he shouted as the blade of light took on a violet hue, he spun the blade and focussed on the red haired teen as he was covered in the same violet aura.

“WOAH!” the teen shouted as he punched one of the 3 pointers, his hand bursting straight through the metal and sending the robot to the ground, “Ya gave me a Power boost? Aw yea dude, that shit is manly!” he called to Izuku, as a wild grin spread across his face and he hit his fists against one another.

“N-no problem! I’ll keep it up for about a m-minute and a half, should be more than enough time to destroy these!” Izuku answered back as he continued running.

**“6 MINUTES DOWN, 4 MORE LEFT!” **shouted Present Mic from...somewhere, Izuku wasn’t quite sure as he found his way into the middle of the city. It was mostly completely destroyed robots, though there were still some that were coming in from the outskirts in a final attempt to allow some people to gain points.

* * *

Aizawa made his way to the room that had been set up so the teachers could watch the prospective students.

“Hey Shouta! Glad to see you didn’t sleep in!” Midnight teased as soon as he walked into the room.

He sighed in reply, “I may be tired all the time but I’m not one to be late, even if i had the chance to sleep in Nemuri.”

“Now now you two,” called the principal, “The students are starting.”

All the teachers in the room started eyeing up the monitors which would periodically focus on different students, though as one of the first years homeroom teachers, Aizawa had a special monitor that allowed him to flick through at his will.

He’d read a few of the files and had an eye out for a few students, not premature favouritism, these were some that might provide problems. Among them, he shifted towards his number one problem child, Bakugou Katsuki. 3rd year at Aldera Middle school, fighting for top spot in exams with _ ANOTHER _ problem child, observed violent tendencies by his teachers but surprisingly no major incidents involving his anger. Aizawa was a bit skeptical of that last part but maybe the kid was simply angry all the time but didn’t lash out at others violently. He’d need to look into that.

His camera flicked over to battle centre D, camera change, camera change, camera change and AH! There he is, on a mountain of robot parts as he continued to blast them into pieces. The kid had a wild, almost feral grin as if he’d been wanting to use his Quirk on something like this for ages. Aizawa noted down the behaviour. After pulling up a separate screen that was tallying the students points gained in real time, he saw that in just 3 minutes, the blond teen had racked up 30 points. _ ‘Brutally efficient I’ll give him that.” _

Aizawa flipped to another file, _ ‘Problem child number 2: Midoriya Izuku’ _ 3rd year at Aldera Middle school, fighting for top spot with Bakugou, history of being Timid and quiet which Aizawa himself had witnessed though there was one thing that was on his mind since he’d first read the file. Would he be over reliant on his Quirk? One of the kids abilities was future vision for godsake! It’d be a hard power NOT to overuse, though after the Mini interview/interrogation he’d witnessed earlier plus his own analysis of the boy during that exam, safe to say that no… he didn’t over rely on his Quirk.

He flicked over to battle centre D and quickly found Midoriya’s location, _ 'currently helping another student though he seems to be more than capable of wielding that sword of his.’ _ he thought as he saw Midoriya leave after checking up on the teen he’d helped.

“Ah Izuku Midoriya, from earlier! Has he caught your interest Aizawa?” Asked Nezu from behind him.

“No, just making sure he isn’t just relying on his Quirk.” he replied.

Aizawa kept jumping from screen to screen, watching other possible students when he heard the announcement for the last 4 minutes.

Nezu chuckled ominously in the background as he pawed at a red button, “Oh ho! It seems like the right time to use this then!” He pressed the button and Aizawa turned back towards the screen, now was when he’d get to see who was truly worth of earning the title of Hero.

* * *

Izuku was helping a girl back to her feet after one of the robots had taken her by surprise and she’d tripped, “Thank you!” she said as she rushed off.

Izuku nodded, noticing that most of the robots seemed to be destroyed. He sheathed the Monado and prepared to move to a new location for the last few minutes when the ground started shaking intensely. He looked back and saw it. A massive robot with the number zero on its head had emerged from seemingly nowhere and was on a path of destruction through the city. Izuku looked around and saw that everyone had started to run away towards the entrance to the city.

In that moment, he was overtaken by a blue light and the familiar feeling of a vision washed over him. [He looked around, seeing that he was in a different location while witnessing a few other teens stumbling over and picking themselves up quickly, but what caught his attention was a voice. “HELP” The voice was familiar to him… URARAKA! Diverting his gaze over to the voice, he could see that she was stuck under a massive rock that had fallen on top of her. She attempted to use her Quirk on it a bit which lightened the load for a second before it fell back on her legs and she clasped her hands on her mouth. _ ‘She looks like she’s gonna be sick , but the real danger is the zero pointer! I don’t think I’m gonna make it!’ _Blue light washed over him once more and he was back in his body]

He turned towards the direction that Uraraka would be in and pulled out the Monado as he ran, “I won’t be able to make it!” he said.

“HELP” he could hear her cry out.

“I NEED TO BE FASTER!” he shouted, letting go of some pent up energy. The Monado whirred louder and Izuku felt a different kind of energy come from it. The blade began to turn a darker blue, though not as dark as the blue he daw whenever he had a vision, and a word appeared in the glass centrepiece, “Speed! (疾)” Izuku shouted, as the same blue Ether enveloped him. The increase in speed was incredibly noticeable, he zipped forwards towards Uraraka as nothing more than a blur of bluish green and sliced through the rock, making it much more manageable.

He looked down at her after they pushed the remaining rock off of her legs before he remembered why he had rushed over here and sheathed his sword to pick her up. Concentrating on keeping the speed augmenting Ether enveloping him, he ran straight for the entrance, almost missing the final announcement.

**“TEN MINUTES ARE UP! THE EXAMS OVER!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all! Finally here with the Entrance Exam!
> 
> It's in one chapter and I used it mostly as an excuse to show some more characters and some interactions so let me know what you thought of them!
> 
> It is a Muuuch longer chapter this time, though the practical doesn't take up that much time, 10 minutes isn't really a lot though.
> 
> SO! from the beginning! Izuku's first interaction with Uraraka has changed! A few fics that I've read that change Izuku a bit always seem to keep him tripping up as a constant (Not all though) and where that shows that even with the changes made, deep down it's still Izuku, I wanted to change it up a bit. He tried to avoid tripping, Katsuki came in and caused him to trip again, and that's when Uraraka comes in! hopefully it was done well!
> 
> Speaking of Uraraka, shes in this chapted alot, she found him interesting and has already started to consider him a friend, plus considering she had to travel and get an apartment near UA, I assume not many of her current friends may have gone to the exam, so she sticks with Izuku.
> 
> Izuku is a bit more confident here, which is how he's able to talk to her unlike in canon btw.
> 
> Theres plenty of Mic bein cool and Iida being a stickler for the rules here too, but I also wanted to talk about how hard it would be for schools to trust Izuku when asking if he saw the results in a vision... leading to more interactions.
> 
> Some (rightfully) suscpicious Aizawa and then we get to the Practical!
> 
> Here, Izuku can show off the fact that not only is he well equipped, but he's doin a lot better than canon Izuku was during his exam! He also gets the chance to help some future classmates! and yes, he did leave the last one alive for Aoyama on purpose.
> 
> More suspicious Aizawa and then the Zero Point Robot! He develops Monado Speed! another one of Shulk's Monado Arts! It may seem a little bit like asspull, what with him simply saying that he needs to go faster, but remember that Alvis said that the Monado acts upon the users will. So far, Midoriya has just been asking for help from Alvis to learn about how Shulk used it, and even if he's still finding similar uses to Shulk, the important part is that he's slowly learning them himself!
> 
> The symbol that appears in the Monado is "疾" which is the same symbol that appears on the Monado in Xenoblade 1. Thankfully, unlike Enchant, which was specific to the Mechon, I didn't have to change it! Apparently it was taken from "疾く" which should mean "Quickly or swiftly" Though correct me if I'm wrong, I lifted it from the wiki.
> 
> With that, please let me know if you're enjoying it, what I could improve on as well as any ideas y'all have (Especially if you've played the games)


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi yall! 

This isn't a new chapter, just needed to say... 

OH MY GOD! NINTENDO! THEY JUST ANNOUNCED XENOBLADE DEFINITIVE EDITION ON SWITCH FOR 2020 SO IF ANY OF YALL READ THIS BUT DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT XENOBLADE/NEVER PLAYED THE OG ONE THEN PLS GET THIS ONE!!! It's a great game, the gameplay is good, the music is phenomenal and the music? Beautiful.

Anyway, new chapter will be coming soon hopefully! 


	9. The Passage of Fate Continues: Exam Results!

Nezu pressed down the red button that he held in his paws, any members of the faculty that hadn’t been paying attention to the screens so far all turned towards them now,  _ ‘Let’s see how this years examinees react.’ _ Aizawa thought as he swept a lock of his hair out of his eyes.

On the screens, the teachers could already make out the slight rumblings of the buildings, though they knew it’d take a little bit more for the teens on the ground to realise what was going on. “Oh Ho Ho!” Nezu laughed, “Some students in battle centre A have already realised what’s going on.” He exclaimed as some of the screens switched over to show the faux city in question.

Aizawa sighed, “Simply knowing what’s going on won’t help them Nezu. The very moment that they sense something off, they should all understand. They were briefed about it earlier after all.” Aizawa flicked through the screens a few times for each other battle centre. Students in E and C had realised what was going on but most of them had kept near the starting area so they weren’t going to be too affected by it.

“Right you are Aizawa. Ah, It seems that some of the other centres are getting affected too!” Said Nezu.

“Lookie here at all that chaos.” commented Snipe, pointing out the mass of of teens running away from the gimmick in centre B.

“Poor kids, some of them are getting stepped on left and right!” Said Midnight, “I know we told them to avoid the thing but this behaviour just isn’t heroic!”

Around her the other teachers nodded in approval, there were many opportunities for the examinees to gain rescue points even if they had no idea that they were a thing but most of them seemed to be causing more damage and definitely increasing the panic.

As the rest of the cameras switched to other angles and battle centres periodically, Aizawa switched his one over to battle centre D as All Might, with Nezu back on his shoulder, walked over. “I’m curious to see how Midoriya handles this scenario, I purposely set Centre D’s gimmick on a bit of a delay to give you some time to check on the other examinees and still catch his performance in particular.” Nezu said quietly as they approached.

Aizawa turned towards the small mammalian before answering, “Yea well I don’t really care about how All Might is considering the kid as a successor, I’m interested in how much he relies on those ‘Ether powers’ of his. Chances are he’s gonna have that sword on him no matter what, so I’m glad to see that he CAN rely on that, but those powers? I’ve seen plenty of heroes limit themselves because of their over reliance on their powers and choose to not train themselves and get killed because of it.” He turned back towards the screen before continuing, “Though you’ll be happy to know that so far I personally think he deserves a CHANCE at proving himself to me in person, regardless of the points he earns today.”

All Might smiled widely and the principal chuckled before pointing to the slightly pixelated form of Midoriya, the teens eyes having taken on a bright blue colour as he just stood completely still for a few seconds after assisting a girl. “I’m happy to hear you have such praise for the kid but we as heroes were given Quirks to help people, ” Midoriya’s eyes quickly changed back to their natural green colour, no longer glowing brightly as his head snapped in a seemingly random direction that he took off in, “and it seems that Midoriya here is one hundred percent willing to use his for that purpose, whether you like it or not.”

A new glow, completely undocumented in the green haired teens file, covered Midoriyas body and in less than a second, he had become a blur of blue sparks, green hair, and then had vanished.

* * *

Uraraka pressed her fingers together, “Release!” she whispered as another robot crashed down into the ground. She panted heavily for a second and held her stomach with one hand, “That...That should be 27 points… I think” She looked around and saw that there weren’t many more robots around her. “Mic’s announcement was about a minute ago so I should still have 3 minutes left to get points!” she said as she ran further into the city, hoping to find some stragglers.

That’s when the first shock hit.

The ground beneath her feet shook violently as cracks began to form around her. Looking up, she saw it. The monstrously sized Zero point robot.

“HOLY SHIT THAT THINGS HUGE!” she heard someone nearby shout as she turned tail and ran back towards the entrance. She was near the other side of the fake city so getting back all the way to the start may not be an option, but by then, the exam would finish and the robot would be called off.

Not paying enough attention, she tripped on a rock and fell. She grunted upon feeling the impact, the force of which forced the breath from her lungs. “NoNoNoNo gotta get up!” she said, but a sudden tremor caused her to lose her balance and fall down again, a sudden weight settling on her legs. She looked back at them to see a slab of slightly cracked concrete weighing her down.

The realisation of what was keeping her pinned triggered the pain to cut through the panic and adrenaline and she screamed.

Tears burst from her eyes at the pain she was feeling as fear began to escalate within her,  _ ‘Oh God I can’t die here!’ _ she thought to herself, the pain and fear making her forget that she was currently in an exam. As far as her brain was concerned, this was all real and she was in danger.

She threw her arms behind her and tapped the slab of rock, a faint pink glow encased it and lifted it a tiny bit before dropping it again. She was on the verge of throwing up, now of all times! In a last ditch effort, she breathed in deeply. “HELP!” she shouted.

She witnessed some people run past her, completely ignoring the cry. Others that were further ahead turned around, but didn’t stop. She tried to lift the block up one more time, being able to turn herself around so she could push it away easier but to no avail.

As she had given up hope, the faint sound of electric sparks and someone running filled her ears. A cloud of dust was kicked up and the weight on her legs seemed to be lessened. As the dust settled, she looked up to see who had rescued her and saw him. “Izuku!” she called to him. He was the same as before, but covered entirely in a solid blue aura with blue sparks arcing off of him occasionally. He was looking at the slab of concrete, It was smaller than before and looked like it had been cut. She made it weightless and pushed it off of her, then he sheathed his sword and looked down at her, a reassuring smile on his face. Something clicked in his body language and she suddenly found herself being carried in his arms, his movements as well as the world around them blurring slightly as the wind picked up and they found themselves back at the entrance.

**“TEN MINUTES ARE UP! THE EXAMS OVER!” ** Present mic called, and Izuku knelt down, clutching his head a bit as the aura around him dissipated.

* * *

Izuku clutched his head and held his eyes closed for a bit once he arrived at the entrance. Everything after he activated Monado Speed had been a blur, everything around him going a mile a minute, he could feel everything much quicker and his whole body had increased it’s pace.

Once it was over, he had a headache and was feeling a bit drowsy,  _ ‘Did that accelerate my internal processes as well? I guess it might have if it makes me faster.’ _ he thought.

“Izuku?” a voice called, pulling him out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he realised that he was still carrying Uraraka.

“S-sorry about picking you up w-without asking. Everything was going so fast and the robot was approaching and your legs looked like they were broken and OH MY GOD YOUR LEGS!” he shouted, if the two weren’t already being stared at by the other examinees, they were now.

Ochaco laughed at his fast ramblings, “Don’t get me wrong, they hurt! But I think I’m in shock, and you speedily saved me so I’m extremely thankful!” she said.

Izuku smiled, “I’m happy to have helped, though you said you’re still in pain? I don’t think I can heal you, sorry.” As he said this, he let go of the excess Ether that he still had built up within his system as his mind lingered on his words. Suddenly, he felt a warmth in his hands and he thought he may have channeled some Fire Ether but instead he found a green light emanating from them, made entirely out of Ether.

“Woah.” Ochaco breathed out as the light travelled from his hands over to her, the warmth following as well. Her injuries seemed to slowly heal, the cuts stitched themselves back together, bruises that were forming simply faded away and she could feel the broken and damaged bones in her legs fix themselves with no pain at all.

"I...I didn't know I could do that…" said Izuku, breaking the stunned silence between the two as the crowd of teens dispersed and an older lady approached. 

"My My! That was quite the show! I wasn't aware we had an examinee equipped with a healing quirk!" she said as she quickly gave Uraraka a once over. 

Izuku just looked down at his hands before reiterating, "I didn't know I could do that…" eliciting a laugh from Uraraka. 

"Well, whether or not you COULD do that, it seems the young lady is doing just fine now that you DID do it, and other than a few scratches that I can easily patch up, you'll be fine," she said, just before planting a kiss on Izuku's forehead, the scratches he'd received soon fixed themselves. "With that, you can head over to the coaches again." and she moved onto the next patient. 

Izuku coughed nervously and began blushing slightly when he realised that he was still holding onto Uraraka which caused her to look at him with a confused face before she realised that she still had her arms wrapped around him. After pulling her arms away from him and standing up, the two teens laughed and got onto the coach together, remaining in a comfortable silence brought about mostly by the fatigue of the exam.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the main UA building and gathered their things, Uraraka turned to Izuku. “Thanks again for saving me in the exam, here’s my phone number! We can keep in contact while we wait for our results!” she smiled at Izuku as she passed him a bit of scrap paper with a phone number on it, “Anyway, I’d love to hang out at some point and we can text each other about it later but I’ve got to head home quickly cuz I promised to skype my parents, see ya Midoriya!” 

Izuku stood there at the front gate in shock as he clutched the scrap paper,  _ ‘I-I-I got a g-g-girl’s number!’ _ he thought, before finally snapping out of it and heading home.

* * *

** _1 week after the exam_ **

“IZUKU!” Inko called as she knocked on Izuku’s door, “There’s a letter from UA! Also your friend is here!”

Izuku shot up from his bed,  _ ‘THE LETTER FROM UA! _ ’ he thought excitedly as he got dressed, stopping only to consider the last part of what his mother said,  _ ‘Friend? But Uraraka’s back home with her parents for the results.’ _ he opened the door and walked out into the living room to find Alvis sat down on their sofa.

“Ah, good morning Midoriya.” called the silver haired man as he placed a cup of tea that he had been holding onto the table.

“Good to see you Alvis!” replied the younger greenette, “What brings you here though?” he asked, taking a seat beside him as his mother brought him breakfast.

“It just so happened that I was coincidentally in the area and thought I’d drop by, it also just so happened to be the day that your results arrived.” Alvis replied as he took a few bites out of a biscuit.

“... right… well I guess it’s lucky that  _ Fate _ seemed to bring you here then.” Izuku said as he picked up the parcel that was addressed to him. He sat still for a little bit, simply staring at it. It was completely white, except for the very front which had the UA crest drawn on it and the words ‘For Mister Izuku Midoriya’ printed in the top right corner.

“Well then sweety? You should probably open it.” Inko said softly. She had pulled a chair up to the sofa beside her son.

Izuku nodded and steeled his nerves, he gently cut the paper that covered the parcel in such a way that the front remained completely intact, and opened the box inside. There were a few things within it, including a stack of papers and forms, his hero analysis notebook and a slim metal disc.

Izuku picked up the metal disc to move it when the device suddenly came to life, displaying a hologram a few centimetres in the air above it. “Whoa!” Izuku shouted as he dropped the disc onto the table in front of him. On the screen, a recording began to play out of Principal Nezu standing straight with his arms behind his back.

“Greetings Izuku Midoriya! It is I! The mammalian principal of UA! NEZU! Under normal circumstances, I would not be presenting, however due to our previous meeting and your subsequent performance on the exams, I insisted on recording your personalised message myself!” the holographic form of Nezu shifted and a screen popped into view to his side. With a flick of his wrist, it came to life. “Now, onto the main purpose of this message, why, it’s your exam results of course!” the screen next to him displayed Izuku’s details; his name, age, Quirk, middle school and student number that was used in the exam, as well as some other data.

“Firstly, The Written Exam! Overall, you got a score of 89%” Principal Nezu said, as the screen beside him showed a chart with the percentage Izuku had gotten, as well as the areas that he had dropped marks. “Overall, It was a magnificent performance! One of, if not THE highest score on the exam!”

“W-wow.” was all that Izuku was able to say, the UA entrance exam was always known for being the hardest hero course exam in all of Japan. Both parts of it, the written as well as the practical both held that title, so for the principal to have told him that he had been one of the top scorers? It was insane! He looked towards his mother who had begun to sob quietly at the praise her son was receiving, even she knew just how tough the exam would have been.

“I was originally joking around when I told you that I should make the exam a bit tougher, but maybe I should…” continued the pre-recorded Nezu, “Anyway, as you can see here, your general studies are where you got the majority of your points. However, you also managed to obtain many points in the more analytical portion of the exam, I would have been surprised had I not looked into, and subsequently binge read through, your hero analysis notebook. It was quite the read and I couldn’t bring myself to stop reading it.” Nezu laughed heartily, “I thank you for lending me it. Moving swiftly onwards, The Practical Exam!” Nezu shouted, the screen by his side changing to a stylised logo before showing clips of Izuku’s actions throughout the exam. It showed a few moments where Izuku had sliced through some robots and a few other clips of him being surrounded by them before quickly dispatching them, causing his mother to gasp and hold onto him arm.

“Not only did you do well in the Written exam, but you were able to procure a good amount of points in the practical! Totalling up the score you received from fighting off villains, we get…” a drum roll played as the screen started counting upwards quickly, finally landing on a number. “Twenty Four points!” called Nezu before his face shifted to a slightly more solemn expression, “Sadly, you barely missed the benchmark to pass the practical.”

Izuku’s smile dropped,  _ ‘I...I failed? Even WITH my Quirk I’m just no good then…’ _

Inko hugged her son, “Oh, Zuku… Don’t worry, you still did great! You heard the principal praise you earlier right?”

The hologram Nezu continued on, a smile suddenly morphing onto his face, “However! What kind of HERO school would we be if we only considered villain points? After all, fighting the villains is only half the battle!” the graphic on the screen beside him shifted once more, cycling through numbers from 0 to 100 and returning back to 0 to begin the cycle anew. “That’s right! We weren’t just looking for Villain points, Instead, we also looked for rescue points! These could be earned through multiple methods! Such as:” he flicked his paw and the screen displayed a clip of Izuku running towards a blond boy, stopping the arm of a robot from coming down onto the unsuspecting examinees back, “Directly assisting another examinee!” a number 5 appeared in the middle of the screen before the clip changed to another one.

This one showed Izuku running towards a black haired student 

_ “Ya gave me a Power boost? Aw yea dude, that shit is manly!” the student called to Izuku, as he hit his fists against one another. _

_ _

_ “N-no problem! I’ll keep it up for about a m-minute and a half, should be more than enough time to destroy these!” Izuku answered back as he continued running. _

The clip paused, “Those with more support based abilities can gain them by boosting others!” The number 10 appeared in the middle of the screen before it flipped to another clip. This one was of Izuku carrying Uraraka to the entrance, Izuku blushed as he remembered it and continued watching, a light spread from him to Uraraka and her injuries healed. “Healing others!” another 5 appeared in the middle of the screen once more. “And finally,” Nezu said, as the screen flicked over once more. This time, it showed Izuku as his head snapped to a seemingly random direction within the battle centre and he sped towards it. He was confronted with a colossal robot but he ignored it, in favour of rescuing Uraraka. The clip paused for Nezu to continue speaking. “Finally, the act of choosing to run in and rescue another examinee instead of fleeing to safety!” this time, a large number 30 appeared in the middle of the screen.

“Quite a show was it not?” Nezu asked before chuckling, “Surely, you noticed those numbers did you not? Well, those were in fact the amount of points that a panel of teachers voted should be awarded for your heroic actions! These weren’t all the rescue points that you gained, however they were collectively added to your Villain points, bringing your total all the way up to!” The numerical graphic played again, this time shooting further than the original 24 and going all the way up to, “Eighty Nine Points!” Nezu exclaimed.

“WHAT!” Both Izuku and his mother shouted as Alvis simply sat back and sipped his tea with a smile on his face.

“As is customary for the Exam, we release the top 10 scores for everyone who gained a spot within the Hero course, so here they are!” Nezu continued, the entire hologram changing to display a kind of leaderboard.

** _10th place - Yosetsu Awase. VP: 50 RP: 6 TOTAL: 56_ **

** _9th place - Fumikage Tokoyami VP: 47 RP: 10 TOTAL: 57_ **

** _8th place - Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu VP: 49 RP: 10 TOTAL: 59_ **

** _7th place - Ochaco Uraraka VP: 32 RP: 28_ **

** _6th place - Tenya Iida VP: 52 RP: 9 TOTAL: 61_ **

** _5th place - Itsuka Kendo VP: 25 RP: 40 TOTAL: 65_ **

** _4th place - Ibara Shiozaki VP:36 RP: 32 TOTAL: 68_ **

** _3th place - Eijiro Kirishima VP: 39 RP: 35 TOTAL: 74_ **

** _2nd place - Katsuki Bakugou VP: 77 RP: 0 TOTAL: 77_ **

** _1st place - Izuku Midoriya VP: 24 RP: 65 TOTAL: 89_ **

“FIRST PLACE!?” both greenettes shouted once more, with Inko fainting briefly against Izuku’s shoulder.

“That’s right!” Nezu said as he reappeared on screen, “From being unranked, to being on top of the leaderboard! All it took was some heroic spirit. With that being said, my closing words for you Izuku Midoriya is that you have been accepted at UA High. I expect great things from you young man! Enclosed in your parcel should be the acceptance papers that you must sign as well as papers for your costume which must be sent in at least 2 weeks before the start date. This is it! Welcome, to your hero academia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> What's this? An actual chapter? It's an update? AND it's not Improvise Adapt Overcome? Yup! That's right!  
I apologise for the slow updates on both fics, lifes been really getting in the way recently lol.
> 
> Anyway, let's go through the chapter then shall we?
> 
> Starting off! Aizawa doesn't want Izuku to be a one trick pony, he thinks that Izuku might rely soley on his powers (Even though he still isn't that good at using them) but is willing to accept that from what he saw of the exam, that Izuku's been training more than just them.
> 
> Yes, All Might is still considering Izuku as a possible candidate for One for All, buuut he won't be getting it! don't worry.
> 
> Uraraka verbally says she has 27 Villain points but later, it says she has 32? How is that possible? She simply miscounted lol, I don't blame her considering the exam she was in though.
> 
> I hope she doesn't come across too much as a 'Damsel in distress' cuz we all know that she is very much capable, I cant remember in the show if its shown that she tried to lift the block off of herself so i tried to show her attempts failing due to Quirk exhaustion.
> 
> Izuku healed her using 'Light Heal' It's one of Shulk's regular arts in Xenoblade and is Ether based, allowing him to heal himself/others! Izuku just came across it accidentally, much like Monado Speed.
> 
> Uraraka did give him her number, and the two do text in between the exam and the results, though they never really get the chance to meet. I had not planned on them really meeting and didn't think it was important to show them chatting, though it can be inferred by Izuku's comment about her being back home with her parents for the results.
> 
> some more Alvis, he's sipping tea because BRITISH... jk, just a morning thing tbh.
> 
> Nezu personally presents the Exam results this time, a fun little change!
> 
> Speaking of results, Izuku actually scored here! If ya went back and read last chapter, ya may notice that the amount of robots Izuku is shown destroying, doesn't match with his score, thats just cuz i didn't really show the whole exam lol.
> 
> Also, his RESCUE POINTS! I showed a few numbers in the explaination, but there were other times he was awarded rescue points which i briefly mentioned. the biggest change here is that in canon, Izuku got 60 RP for both destroying the robot and saving Uraraka, but here he only saves uraraka so i cut down the amount of points that he had.
> 
> Speaking of Uraraka, i cut the amount of Rescue points she got as in canon, she got most of hers for saving Izuku from falling to his death. I didnt wanna take em all away though so overall, she still got 60 points.
> 
> And yea, that's basically it! This chapter is O V E R, I don't know when the next update should be but hopefully its not too far away.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all, It's Me! I'm back again with something different yet familiar!
> 
> Honestly even though i said that the original version of this fic was simply 'On Hold' I basically abandoned it, there were too many things that shouldve been planned and i very much didn't plan them so after waiting a while, replaying most of Xenoblade 1, buying and playing most of Xenoblade 2 and re-reading some of My Hero i decided to give it another go, this time witha bit more of a plan and some better execution! I also think i needed a break from my other fic as i'm still indecisive about the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, this should go a bit better this time! (The first 2 chapters will be kinda similar to the old version with a few changes including a bigish one in the first one so i hope it's worth the read!)


End file.
